By my side
by MysteryNight
Summary: Sequel to I'm falling for you. Katniss and Peeta just can't seem to catch a break. Somehow they both survived the first games and can be together properly, but when they get home someone else gets in the middle of the relationship. Now with Snow on their backs and the 75th annual hunger games coming up their relationship will be tested. May the odds be ever in your favour...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY HEY! So as promised I have started writing the sequel to my first novel 'I'm falling for you'. And also as promised I have it up on time! WHOO! Because it's holidays I'm going to try and update this story much more often than my previous one. But that's only when I get time :) **

**I really hope this story goes ok. I'm not too sure yet :) I have heaps of ideas for this one and you are ALL most welcomed to contribute :) I like taking in the idea's of my readers :) Onto the story I guess :) **

**(I'm not going to be doing my usual Effie Trinkett quote for this story, instead I'm going to use quotes that I love not always from books) **

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: 'Do things with passion or not at all.' I'm not sure who this quote belongs to - but it doesn't belong to me. I just like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games series! Suzanne Collins does! **

**Chapter One**

I sit motionless by my window ledge. My eyes haven't moved from the house next to mine. I just wish I could see his eyes, his smile again. I didn't realise how deep I was in until they stopped us from seeing each other.

When we arrived back in 12, my mother was surprisingly functioning again. She was nothing like she had been, but she was up and moving again. That wasn't even the part that shocked me most. Mrs Mellark full on yelled at me in front of all from 12. She accused me of not being good enough for her son, she said that I was trash and the sooner Peeta realise that, the better.

We were banned from seeing one another, but that didn't stop us. I needed Peeta, just like he needed me. Every night one of us would sneak to the others new home and we would spend the night together just cuddled up in each-other's arms. Very much like when we were in the games.

That was until _she _caught us. It was around 1am when she barged in on us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! YOU'RE TRASH! PEETA MELLARK YOU ARE A FOOL! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S USING YOU?!" I swear I've never been so scared in my life.

"Mum don't talk about her like that!" Peeta yelled back, I had never heard Peeta lose his temper, but he did then. I never thought Peeta could be scary but well he _could. _

"I will talk to _it _however I want Peeta!" she screeched. "And don't you dare speak to me like that!" and she smacked Peeta on the face, hard.

I was outraged, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I had screamed into her face.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU ARE NEVER TO SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN!" And she shoved me into the wall. She started to kick and punch me, it hurt like hell.

"Don't touch her mum! I'll stay away from her, just leave her alone!" Peeta came running in between us and caught her arm as she was about to make her next brutal punch.

"Fine come with me Peeta! And you, if you ever step foot in this house again I will_ personally_ deal with you. Now GET OUT!" I had scrambled up from the floor and sprinted out of the house without so much as a look back.

When I was back in the safety of my house I looked through my bedroom window into Peeta's and watched as he was beaten by his own mother. Tears streaked down my face as I watched. I couldn't turn away, I was frozen in place.

As the night continued, I watched as she nailed the windows shut and put a lock on Peeta's door. Now there is no way for us to see one another. And during this past week, I've never felt so alone.

I continue to sit by the window hoping he will make an appearance. Just as I'm about to give up for the night I see movement from his room. I watch carefully as a bulky figure sneaks to the window. The curtains open and I'm met with the azure eyes that I have missed oh so much. He breaks out into a heart stopping smile and I can't help but return the favour.

It's been one whole week but I'm glad that I finally got to see him. I wave and mouth 'Hi.' He repeats my actions. All I want to do is be in his arms, the arms I miss, the arms that make me feel safe and keep the nightmares away.

Yes, I have nightmares, every night actually. I know Peeta has them too, usually we can keep them at bay, but when we are apart they get worse and they leave me feeling broken and empty.

I sit and stare at Peeta for god knows how long, all I know is that I get lost in his ocean like eyes.

Eventually he makes a sleeping gesture which I take as him telling me to get some sleep. I nod with a sad smile. I have not had enough of him yet. 'I love you' he mouths and blows me a kiss. I repeat his actions before I crawl to my bed.

It's funny how I could sleep by my-self before I fell in love with Peeta, and now that I am no longer allowed to sleep in his arms, the bed feels cold and too big.

I honestly don't know how but I manage to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_"Katniss?" I turn around and see Rue staring up at me. _

_"RUE! You're ok!" I cry as I bend down to be at her level. _

_"Why'd you let me die Katniss? You promised you would protect me! Why didn't you stop him? Why did you let me die?" _

_I feel the tears streak down my face. "No Rue, no. I tried to stop him, I did! Please Rue, don't leave!" _

_"It's your fault that I'm dead Katniss! You should have died, Peeta should be alive not you!" then she fades into the air and I'm left in darkness. _

_"Katniss!" I hear people yelling my name from every direction. I hear Prim's voice yelling at me for not protecting her, I hear Peeta yell at me for leaving him, I hear Clove yell at me about her death, Cato for killing him, my father accusing me of not doing a good enough job of keeping my family safe. It's all too much. I beg and scream for them to stop but the voices just keep getting louder and louder. _

_"Katniss!" a distant voice yells frantically. But I can't focus on them. I feel like I'm drowning. I need air, I need it. Why won't they stop? Why can't they just leave me alone so that I can die? _

_"Katniss!" the same voice from a far distance calls. I feel an impact on my body. I look down and see my father's lifeless body resting against my lap. So much blood, there's blood everywhere. I let out another ear blasting scream. _

I sit up sharply in bed with me still screaming. I look down at my-self and see that I am covered in sweat and my body is shaking uncontrollably. I need Peeta, I need him to take the pain away. "Katniss, deep breaths. It was just a nightmare." Prims soft voice filled with concern speaks to me.

I do as she says and it does make me feel a tiny bit better but the nightmare is still fresh in my mind. She pulls me into her arms and I rest my head against her tiny shoulder. "Shh it's ok Katniss."

After a few minutes I manage to calm down and I pull away from Prim. "Sorry little duck." I whisper hoarsely.

She gives me a sad smile, "Its fine Katniss. Haymitch called before."

"He did?" I ask whilst raising my eyebrows.

She nods, "Yes. He said that he wants you at his house in twenty minutes. If I were you I'd get my butt moving. He didn't sound too thrilled.

"Thanks Prim." She smiles brightly at me before she leaves my room.

Once she has left I quickly chuck on my jeans and my father's hunting jacket and boots. I splash some water on my face and re-braid my hair that ended up stuck to my forehead from my nightmare.

I'm out of the house within minutes of Prim notifying me that I am needed at Haymitch's house. Honestly I'm confused about why I have to see him. The Victory tour is still a few weeks away and Haymitch isn't _that _organized.

The good thing about the Victors Village is that we only live a few metres away from each other. I guess it also helps that there is only three of us in our District.

I get to Haymitch's wooden door – much like mine – and pause. Do I knock? Do I just walk in? In the end I decide to knock twice to make my presence known before I walk in.

As soon as I open the door I'm welcomed with a strong, bad smelling odour. It smells like rotten eggs, dirty laundry and stale alcohol. Like seriously who the hell died in here?

When I step inside I realise why it smells so bad, it's a mess in here! It looks like a bomb hit it or something. There's trash all over the floor, I don't think I've ever seen this much rubbish in my entire life! There's empty bottles of alcohol on the floor, clothes strewn out across the floor and stains covering every inch of untouched space of the floor and walls. It is absolutely disgusting. I scrunch up my nose to try to block out the awful smell.

"Haymitch?" I call loudly. He doesn't respond, he's probably so drunk that he's passed out. I continue walking down his hall. His house is set up the same as mine so I know where I'm going.

The lounge room is the second room to the left, that's the most likely place Haymitch would be asides the kitchen and his room. So that's where I go. I try to dodge as many of the trash that I can but it's rather difficult so I just give up on the idea.

I round the corner and stop dead in my tracks. Two men are in the room one is a drunken Haymitch and the other has their back to me but I have a feeling that I know who he is. The man has curled, blonde hair, fair skin, and broad shoulders.

"Peeta." I breathe.

He turns around sharply with a huge smile on his face, "Hey Katniss."

My breathing and heart rate increases but it feels as if the world has slowed down. I break out into a huge smile and run up to him and fling my arms around his neck. He clasps his arms tightly around my waist. I feel a warmth spread throughout me, it's welcoming and warm and I realise it's because of a certain young man's arms; Peeta's arms. They make me feel like I'm home.

I pull away slightly so that I can crash my lips to his. There's an urgency and need in this kiss we are sharing. It's different but it still creates butterflies in my stomach.

The kiss soon becomes passionate and heated. That is until we are interrupted by a cough. "Look I'm happy for you kids, but really I don't want to have to witness this." Haymitch slurs.

I blush I can't believe I just did that in front of Haymitch… Yeah he's probably seen us do it before but it's different from a television screen and actually being there in person. "Not like it's anything you haven't seen before Haymitch." Peeta chuckles, it was almost like he had been reading my thoughts.

"Whatever kid, just be grateful that I couldn't stand the two of you this past week. You were both sad asses and I had to get you two together to get your sorry asses moving!" Haymitch grumbles.

"Aw and here I thought you didn't care about us Haymitch." I joke.

"Who said I did?" And that's when I realise that Haymitch truly does care about us.

"Never mind." I sigh and turn back to meet Peeta's steady gaze. "How long do we have?"

He shakes his head sadly, "Not too long. Mother is expecting me to be back in another ten minutes. I had told her I needed to see Haymitch."

"Oh." Ten minutes is all I get? The one person I've actually wanted to see this last week and I get a sad ten minutes. I guess it's better than nothing, but I would prefer more time. Better yet, I would prefer to see him freely.

"I'm so sorry about her hitting you Katniss. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Peeta apologises, his eyes burning with such sorrow and intensity it makes my head spin.

"Don't be silly Peeta. It wasn't you're fault. Besides you did stop her."

"Yeah, and now I can't see you." he mumbles.

My heart sinks. "Well you're here now."

"I guess. But it still doesn't feel right. I wish I had just put mother in her place right then."

"Well why don't we?" I ask a plan forming in my mind.

"Why don't we what?" he asks as he cocks his head to the side.

"Why don't we put her in her place now? I'm sick of not being allowed to see you. Besides if it's only her that's keeping us apart we should just go for it."

"You really want to?" he asks hope rising in his voice.

"Of course." I say.

"But what if she hits you again? She did ban you from her house." He says worry hinting his tone.

"Exactly, she banned me from _her _house not _you're _house." I state raising my eyebrow suggestively.

He grins, "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"What would you do without me?" I say lightly.

He shakes his head with a smirk, "I don't know Katniss, probably just fantasize about you." He's clearly messing around but it still catches me off guard.

"Peeta!" I exclaim slapping his arm lightly.

"What?" he asks fainting innocence.

"Oh whatever, let's go speak to the devil her-self." I say as I twine my hand with his.

"Yes let's go." He says with a determined smile. "See you later Haymitch!" he calls over his shoulder before we step outside. I take a deep breath, I have a feeling this 'talk' isn't going to be too fun. I just hope Peeta doesn't get hurt; both physically and mentally. His mother is a cold hearted bitch and to the best of my knowledge I know she doesn't play fair and that she enjoys hurting others; especially her sons.

**I apologize for this chapter being a little short but I kind of wanted to start the next chapter with an argument involving my favourite couple and the bitch her-self (excuse my language). So yes Peeta and Katniss are going to have a 'talk' with Mrs Mellark next chapter. *Evil laugh* I'm really looking foreward to this. I never like Mrs Mellark and I always wanted to see Katniss lose it at her SO I'm pretty excited about writing it :) I must stop otherwise I'll spill the beans! And we can't have that! **

**I do hope this first chapter was ok. :) Let me know what you think. **

**- MysteryNight xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to start with thanking everybody who followed, favourited and reviewed the first chapter of By my side. It means a lot. I love you all! And thank-you so much for giving my stories a chance :) **

**But yes the second chapter is up earlier, and it's time for the argument. I'm not overly happy with it but because I don't really like the use of swearing I softened it down a bit. I really hope you guys like it :) **

**Quote of the day: "It's not whether you get knocked down, it's whether you get up." Vince Lombardi. This quote really helped me out these past couple of days so I decided to use it today... **

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Two**

Peeta and I are standing at the door to his house. I'm determined to do this no matter how nervous Mrs Mellark makes me feel. "Are you ready for this?" Peeta whispers hesitantly into my ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." Peeta slowly opens the door and we step inside.

"Is that you Peeta?" his mother's cold voice rings from another room.

"Yeah mum." Peeta answers, his voice coming out a little higher than usual. He's so nervous about this, I don't think Peeta's ever actually stuck up for himself to his mother. That means I'm going to have to stick up for him, I doubt anyone has done that for Peeta too.

I hear her loud footsteps against the stone floors from the kitchen and they are heading in our direction. She rounds the corner and when her eyes land on me she freezes for a moment. Her face wears shock, but she quickly recovers and her eyes turn colder than I have ever seen, her face tightens, her eyes are fuming and she has pursed her stiff, thin lips. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"What is _she _doing here?" she spits her eyes never leaving my own. I don't flinch from her glare like I'm sure every other person would, instead I glare.

"_Katniss _is hanging out with me today." Peeta says casually although he does empathise my name. Mrs Mellark has never called me by name it's always 'her, she, it'.

"I banned her from my house. I thought I made that perfectly clear." Her voice drops an octave and I swear she no longer holds any emotion, it's downright frightening but I do my best to not let her see me scared.

Peeta nods his head, "That's right mother. You banned her from _you're _house and well this is _my _house. Katniss is allowed to be here whenever she wants."

I watch as her eyes burn holes into Peeta's, he doesn't flinch, he doesn't even blink and I'm filled with such pride it shocks me.

"This is _my _house Peeta. And she is _not _allowed to be here. If she doesn't leave now I will personally do the honour of kicking her out!"

"She stays mother. You can't stop us." Peeta spits at her, his voice dripping venom.

She begins to stalk over to us and raises a fist which I'm sure is about to connect to my face but just as it's about to make contact it stops in mid-swing. I glance next to me and see Peeta's right arm out, his hand is clasped tightly around his mothers.

"You will not touch her. Do you understand?" Peeta says coldly. Goosebumps break out on my skin, I'm not sure whether it's because hearing Peeta talk like this makes me feel a little scared or the fact that Mrs Mellark almost hit me; again.

"I can do what I want to _it _Peeta. You're an idiotic boy, you know that right? You're so stupid, you're weak, nobody likes you. You are a mistake Peeta, you wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for your dumbass father. You have no use to me or to anyone. You're a waste of space and you should have died in that arena. It certainly would have made my life a hell of a lot easier." Her words are like a slap in the face.

Hearing these words pull at my heart and I'm suddenly consumed with anger. "Don't you dare speak to him like that! Peeta is the sweetest, greatest, most talented man I've ever met. I don't know how it's even possible for someone like Peeta to come from such a horrible excuse of a human being like you. You are the mistake Mrs Mellark not Peeta. If you could even open your eyes just a little to see the good in him you would drown because you are too cold to handle emotion or warmth. Peeta _is _special and he deserves so much better. You tell him that _I'm _not good enough for him, well maybe you should look in the mirror and see what a cold hearted bitch you are and realise that Peeta is _far _too good for you. Not one single person in the world can compare to Peeta, he is amazing. He's so strong and smart and brave and if anyone deserved to make it out of the arena, it was Peeta. And Peeta and I are together and there's _nothing _you can do about it. If you don't like it then you can just piss off!" I screech right in her face.

I think that's the longest speech I've ever said but right now I'm far too angry to even deal with thinking about that. Peeta's hand finds my own and he squeezes it lightly. I don't look back to him, I'm too busy with a glare off between his mother and my-self.

"You stupid little bitch!" she yells. "Don't you accuse me of not being good enough for my own son! At least I'm a lady. I don't hunt! I have a family unlike you! My father died in battle yours died from shame! And your mother can't even get herself out of bed to save her-self! And what about your little sister? Primrose right? She's so skinny that she's going to die from starvation. You say they come first but you don't really mean it. You're too selfish, and you couldn't care less about them!"

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I squeeze them shut. I demand my-self to not kill her. Do not cry, do not give her what she wants. "I thought I told you not to speak about her that way _mother! _Katniss is the most amazing, most beautiful girl I have ever met! She's the least selfish person out there and she is a far greater person than you. If you were even a sixth a good a person as Katniss you would be one of the kindest people in all of Panem. And if I had to choose between you two I would pick Katniss in a heartbeat. I would never even second guess my decision. Now I don't want you to ever speak another bad word about Katniss." Peeta yells.

It was so sweet of him to stand up for me, not many people have before, it tugs at my heart to know how much he cares about me.

"Don't speak to me like that Peeta! I am your mother! You will do as I say!" she screeches. I fight the urge to cover my ears. Her voice is not pleasant at all.

"You aren't much of a mother. You've never cared for me at all. You have never once asked me if I'm ok never once did you wish me goodnight. You've never told me you love me. But you know who has? Katniss. Katniss told me she loved me and she isn't even obliged to. She's just too good of a person with a pure heart. She's someone you could learn a lot from."

This is when I know things are going to get ugly. His mother screams in frustration before lunging herself at me, so fast I never saw her coming. We tumble to the ground and my head smacks hard against the floor. It leaves me feeling slightly dazed but at least I can still focus and didn't pass out.

She punches me twice in the jaw before I somehow flip us over making me on top. I straddle her and pin her arms down using my knees. Smiling slightly I realise this is something I've wanted to do for a _long _time. She struggles under me which only causes my grin to widen. "It's not so fun when you're the one copping it, isn't it Mrs Mellark?" I sneer.

She just screams in response, clearly she is hating this and surprisingly I'm absolutely loving it. I switch my right knee with my hand and press against her stomach hard until she's gasping for breath. I smile and ram my knee into her. "That is for hurting Peeta." I whisper.

I punch her in the nose and I hear a crunch, I think I broke it. Good. "And that's for not being a good mother to the sweetest boy you could meet."

Peeta grabs my shoulders firmly and pulls me away from his mother who is now covering her bleeding nose with her hands. "I think that's enough Katniss." He whispers softly.

"She will never stop owing you Peeta. What I did to her, is nothing compared to what she has done to you, what she has done to _us_."

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turn instinctively. I'm met with a sickening hard slap to my face. It's so hard and unexpected it causes me to lose balance. Peeta catches me and rests me lightly against the ground. I can see his eyes though and they have darkened from his anger.

"Get out of my house now! You will not step foot in here again! You will not contact me, you will not contact Katniss. And if you ever hurt her again? I. Will. Kill. You." Peeta's threat is so surreal but by his posture and the way he is speaking, I know he means every word.

Mrs Mellark doesn't make a move. "Do I need to repeat my-self?"

She laughs coldly, it doesn't sound right coming from a women like her. "You two will be so happy together. You are both ignorant, dumb and worthless. But I'm not leaving."

"This is my property. And I'm ordering you to leave at once." Again she doesn't move. Peeta shrugs before he lifts her over his shoulder, marches to the door and throws her onto the porch. Like he literally threw her.

He turns back around and he runs over to me. "Are you ok Katniss?" he asks me, his voiced filled to the brim with worry.

"I'm fine Peeta. A little winded and I'll have a couple bruises, but it was totally worth it Peeta. I would do all that again in a heartbeat." I admit with a timid smile. Peeta smiles warmly at my words.

He takes a seat down next to me and pulls me into an embrace. I end up sitting on his lap, his arms around my torso as I snuggle up in a ball against his chest. I fit perfectly almost like we are two pieces to a puzzle. It frightens me a little to how much Peeta and I seem to be made for each other.

"Thank-you." Peeta whispers after a little while of comfortable silence.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, a habit he seems to adopt whenever he's nervous or frustrated. "For sticking up for me. No one has ever said anything like that about me especially not to my mother. I just, I'm just… I don't know? I guess I'm just really grateful that you care so much for me."

"Of course I care Peeta, I love you. And as for your mother I've kind of always wanted to put her in her place. It felt surprisingly good in fact."

He laughs and then places a light kiss to my temple. I smile at the feel of his lips. He's sweet and affectionate and loving. Something that had been missing from my life for a long time.

"So what do you want to do today?" Peeta asks as he rubs circles on my back and arms.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could-" I get cut off by loud bangs coming from the front door.

"Come in!" Peeta's voice booms. The door bangs open and there stands my two best friends; Gale and Madge. They both look a little puffed by their red faces and uneven breathing. But I also sense something has happened because there is an excited feel to the air.

"Hey guys!" I greet happily.

"You have no idea how long we have been searching for you two." Madge mutters.

"What the hell happened to you guys anyway?" Gale demands.

I open my mouth to respond but yet again Gale cuts me off. "Never mind we have something much more important to share with you." Gale looks down to a beaming Madge, honestly I think they are the cutest couple. They are complete opposites but they bring out the best in one another. It does suck how their relationship is a secret, but one day I'm sure it's going to come out.

I raise an eyebrow curiously at them What possible news could have them this worked up? "I'm pregnant." Madge squeals. Well that news certainly could.

My mouth drops open in shock and my eyes widen in disbelief. No way! They cannot be having a baby?! They are so young and they aren't even married for goodness sakes! And how are they possibly going to afford it? I know Madge is the Mayor's daughter, but well he'll most likely disown her when he finds out that his daughter got knocked up by her Seam boyfriend.

"Wow that's incredible. Congratulations you guys!" Peeta says excitedly. He shakes Gale's hand and then brings Madge in for a quick, friendly embrace. "When did you find out?"

"Well Madge has been sick for the past couple weeks. We went to the doctors the other day and we found out that she's six weeks pregnant." Gale says. "So what do you think Catnip?"

I raise my head and manage to muster up a smile, "That's great. Congratulations." I know Gale and Madge had both said they wanted kids someday, but aren't they too young for this?

"What's wrong Catnip?" Gale asks, all eyes turn to me.

I shake my head, "Oh nothing. I just feel a little light headed is all." And that's true, I really do. But I guess I'm not exactly telling them the whole truth, I don't want to; I don't want to ruin their special moment.

Peeta eyes me warily. "Maybe you should go lay down?" he suggests.

I meet his concerned gaze, "Yeah I think I might." I stand up and shuffle to the stairs that lead to his room. "I am really happy for you guys by the way." I say as I crane my neck over my shoulder to smile at them.

"Thanks Katniss." Madge says, "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Madge." I say warmly.

"We still up for next Sunday Catnip?" Gale calls.

"Of course. I'll see you next Sunday Gale. See you soon Madge." And then I walk upstairs.

What the hell is wrong with me? Shouldn't I be over the moon that Peeta and I can be together properly and shouldn't I be celebrating the fact that my two best friends are starting a family together? So why do I feel so grumpy, unhappy and well annoyed. Maybe it's the fact that they have such a carefree relationship. Well that's not exactly true, but they don't have so many different expectations like us.

And that's when I realise. I'm jealous. I'm not jealous that they are together or having a kid. No. I'm jealous of the fact that nobody controls them. They aren't just a piece in the Capital's games. They don't have to constantly worry about what President Snow may have planned for them. I wish Peeta and I could be like that. But then again I wouldn't want to wish our situation on anyone else.

I'm lying on Peeta's bed now. It's really comfortable, but there is still something missing, or rather should I say _someone _missing.

There's a light knock on his door. "Katniss?" speak of the devil.

"Yes Peeta?" I ask sitting up slowly in bed. I watch as the door opens and then closes before Peeta is sitting beside me.

"Are you ok?" he asks his honey like voice filled with concern.

I smile half-heartedly. "Yeah I'm fine Peeta."

"Did my mother hurt you badly?" he asks suddenly.

"God no Peeta, her last bashing was worse. I haven't even thought about your mother for the past hour anyway."

"Then what's wrong?" he asks again as he twines his hand with mine.

"Everything Peeta. When Madge and Gale told us they were Pregnant it got me thinking. I realised that they get to do whatever they want whenever they want. They don't constantly have a threat above their heads and they don't have decisions made for them. They have a carefree relationship Peeta, and I want that. It just isn't fair that because we were reaped we can't have a normal life."

His eyes turn sad but I can't see them when he pulls me to his chest. I snuggle up there, relishing the feel of him near me. "We will be like that one day Katniss. Besides if we didn't go in the games we wouldn't even be together like we are now. We would just be doing what we did every morning; making trades and exchanging awkward greetings and goodbyes."

"I guess so." I mutter.

"That's one thing the Capital got right. They bought us together and for that I am an extremely happy man."

I giggle at his words. "You're so silly Peeta."

He places a kiss on my head, "Yes, but I'm _your _silly Peeta." I grin at before I close my eyes. Peeta flips us so that he's spooning me. And in this position I feel safe, I feel warm, and I feel like nobody can touch us.

**So that was the second chapter I really hope it was ok. And yes I made Madge pregnant. I'm sorry if you guys don't really like the whole idea but it will take a role in the next story (yes I am planning ahead). Let me know what you thought of the chapter, please :) **

**And what did you think of the argument? I really hope I didn't let you guys down too much... **

**Anyway I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP if not in the next couple of days it will be up no later than Sunday (Australian time). **

**And thankyou to all the guests who reviewed the first chapter too :) **

**- MysteryNight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I have another chapter for you all! I'm absolutly amazed with the response I have gotten with this story so far! Honestly I'm dumbfounded and incredibly grateful! So thankyou thankyou thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and/or followed. I appreciate every single one of you guys. You are all amazing! **

**I don't really have alot to say today exect I got a 100% on my English and Italian exam! WHOOOO! Sorry just had to say that I was seriously super excited when I found out :) **

**Quote of the day: "Logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere." Albert Einstein**

**Chapter Three**

I wake up to a steady heartbeat. I blink a few times gathering my thoughts. I'm snuggled up in Peeta's chest, he is so warm and I hadn't realised how much I missed his arms at night.

I can't help wondering how long Mrs Mellark will stay away from us. I know we may have won yesterday, but if I know Mrs Mellark's type; it's that they don't like losing. Well it's a sweet victory for now I guess.

Peeta disrupts my thoughts when he starts combing through my tattered hair. I love it when he plays with my hair probably nearly as much as he loves playing with it. "Morning beautiful." He whispers, his hot breath brushing against my forehead.

"Morning Peeta." I whisper in response. "How did you sleep?"

He sighs, "Great actually. I haven't had a nightmare free sleep in over a week. It was nice to have a decent sleep. How about you?"

I smile against his warm chest. "That's good Peeta, same for me actually."

He places a light kiss on the crown of my head. "I missed not having you in my arms." He admits shyly.

"I missed not being in your arms, Peeta."

I feel him place his hands on either side of my face and slowly pulls me up so he can kiss me full on the mouth. Honestly this boy will be my undoing. Never ever did I think I would _need _someone, never did I think I would fall in love and actually _like _the feeling. In a way I feel a little dependent on Peeta, I need him in my life and if he was ever taken away from me, I do not know what I would do.

We break away after a short while, both of us gasping for breath and both of us with flushed cheeks. I ruin the moment when my stomach grumbles. Peeta chuckles softly, "Breakfast?"

I smile and nod, "I think that might be necessary." I roll off him and stand by the door waiting for him. I watch as he gets out of bed, god his muscles are amazing. They really are a great view. He only slept in his boxers last night, so he grabs a baggy white t-shirt and throws it over his head. He scruffs his blonde hair up before breaking out into a smile and joining me by the door.

His large hand takes mine and we twine our fingers together and he begins to lead me down his stairs. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

I shrug, "Anything is fine Peeta."

"I'll surprise you then." He says before grinning.

I hate surprises, well I usually do anyway, but when Peeta gets excited about something I simply can't get frustrate or say no. "Fine." He leads me to the kitchen and I think my heart stops. There in the kitchen is Peeta's family. They are all talking softly amongst them-selves and they all are wearing smiles.

"Hey guys." Peeta greets capturing their attention. I watch as he hesitates a moment before continuing, "Um what are you doing here?"

"Well we want to meet your feisty girl who can put mum in her place." One of Peeta's brothers say.

"Oh ok. Um well this is Katniss. And this is my family." He gestures towards the groups of Mellark men. "That's my father." He points to the man who looks exactly like Peeta, just older and smaller.

"It's lovely to meet you Katniss." His father says as he takes my hand in his.

I smile, "Likewise Mr Mellark."

"No need to call me Mr Mellark, please call me James."

"My oldest brother Lee Mellark." He gestures to the man sitting next to his father. He stands up and like his father takes my hand in his. It's amazing how alike the Mellark men look. Lee is slightly bulkier than Peeta and taller, but his eyes don't flood with anywhere near as much warmth as Peeta's does.

"Pleasure to meet you, Katniss. Peeta here has told us so much about you."

"Sorry I can't say the same. But it is very nice to meet you Lee." He smiles at my response before he drops my hand and takes his seat again.

"And this is -" Peeta begins but he gets cut off by the Mellark who had first spoken.

"And I'm Rye Mellark. Peeta's older and more attractive brother." What he does next surprises me the most. He pulls me in to a bare crushing hug, I feel like I can't breathe. I freeze at his gesture, I turn to Peeta for help but he's just trying to hide his laughter. Eventually I hesitantly hug him back.

"Ah, nice to meet you too Rye." I say rather awkwardly. I'm not a touchy feely person (asides when it comes to Peeta, Gale, Madge and Prim). Finally he lets me go and I retreat back to Peeta's side. I feel a little overwhelmed. I wasn't even prepared for this. I will admit that Peeta's family are really nice – with an exception to his mother – but still I just woke up I'm not feeling overly friendly.

"Well we were just going to have breakfast. Did you guys want to stay?" Peeta offers.

"Well I have to get back to the bakery before your mother burns it down. But your brothers can stay." Mr Mellark says.

"Of course! I'd love to get to know the girl who stole my poor brother's heart." Rye states with a cheeky grin on his face and a humorous glint in his blue eyes.

I blush at his comment and duck my head to try and hide my embarrassment. Peeta chuckles softly and I glance up to see he is wearing a massive heart stopping smile. I feel my own lips curl up when I see his smile. This boy has such an effect on me.

"Great, I'll see you boys later!" He announces, he clutches my arm for a moment I'm confused until his voice softens, "It was nice to meet you dear. I look forward to getting to know you better in the future."

I smile brightly at him. "Thankyou Mr Mellark, ah sorry _James, _I feel the same way."

His answer his a light smile and with that he leaves the kitchen with a chorus of goodbyes shouted from the three Mellark brothers (the loudest being Rye).

"So what's for breakfast little bro?" Rye asks as he throws his arm around Peeta's shoulder.

Peeta smirks looking down at me before he meets his brothers gaze, "It's a surprise."

"Can I help? _Please _Peeta?!" Rye pleads like a two year old.

Peeta laughs in response. "I would like to eat my breakfast not burn it, Rye." He teases.

A look of mock horror washes over Rye's face and I have a to stifle my laughter at the two brothers bickering together. "Hey that's no fair Peet! You know I'm a better baker than you!"

"No way Rye, Peeta is the best. Hell he's even started being better at it than dad!" Lee jokes but by the look in his eyes I can tell there is truth behind those words.

Rye slouches, "Why do you guys have to be so mean?"

"Because we love you Rye!" Peeta shouts.

"Aw I love you too baby bro!" and he whacks his arms around Peeta in a bear hug. Rye pulls away after a moment and smiles. "I think Lee should help out. I want to get to know Katniss better."

"I don't think I could trust you being in the same room with her by yourselves."

"What afraid she's going to dump your sorry ass for me?" Rye jokes.

"No…"

"Because she might you know. I am handsomer, funnier, taller, larger and don't forget,"

I cut him off "Older." Peeta and Rye spin in their spots to look at me. Peeta looks a little sad and Rye just looks dumbfounded. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rye asks.

"You two are what's funny. Rye you are hilarious but you aren't right for me, sorry to break it to you and Peeta why the hell would I dump the _perfect _man who happens to be the guy I love? I don't think so."

"I love you too Katniss." He says a little shyly as he brings me in for an embrace.

"EW! You guys are sickly sweet! Peeta get to making breakfast I'm hungry! And Katniss let's go get to know each other!" Rye booms as he bounds out of the kitchen. I shake my head but follow him out anyway.

As it turns out Rye happens to be extremely funny. I like him a lot. I don't think I've laughed so much in my life! He told me so many stories about Peeta when he was a kid. Apparently perfect Peeta had many embarrassing encounters. Like the time he wet his bed, when he pooped on the floor, when he tripped over nothing in front of everyone, like when he got meet Mayor Undersee he farted on him. He used to say a lot of funny things too – well when his mum wasn't around anyway. These stories about Peeta had me laughing the entire morning.

When Peeta called us for breakfast I was a little disappointed, I wanted to hear more embarrassing moments.

I sat down at the table next to Peeta and I could smell the greatest aroma ever. It was a warm bread, cheese, cinnamon type of smell. Whatever it was, it was mouth-watering. Peeta places a large basket in the centre of the table and inside are little buns.

"Have you ever had a cheese bun Katniss?" Peeta asks. I shake my head to indicate 'no'. "Well then you're going to love these." He picks up four cheese buns and puts two on my plate and two on his. I look at them for a moment. Finally my hunger gives in to the unknown and I rip off my first piece of the bun and pop it in my mouth.

The taste explodes in my mouth. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so good in my life. It certainly beats my previous favourite 'lamb stew'. Peeta really shouldn't have gotten me to eat these because I will be asking for them quite a lot from now on.

"So what do you think?" he asks hesitantly, almost like he's afraid that I'm going to hate them or something. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Peeta these are the greatest things I've ever tasted!" I exclaim before I begin to shovel down the cheese buns. I manage to eat six in total. A lot for a girl of my size, but they were just too good to say no to. I would have eaten more but the Mellark brothers ate them too.

"That was great little bro." Rye compliments.

"Thanks Rye."

Rye heaves himself out of his chair and groans. "We should get going Lee. We are supposed to be working today anyway."

"Yeah. I'll see you around Peeta. Nice to meet you again Katniss." Lee says brightly before he walks out the kitchen followed by an over enthusiastic Rye.

"So what do you want to do today?" Peeta asks.

I look back at him and meet his gaze, "Can we go visit Madge and Gale? I feel really bad about how I acted yesterday when they told us they were having a baby."

"I think they understood Katniss."

"I still feel bad about it. I should have been over the moon for them and I wasn't"

He sighs in defeat, "Well if you want to go see them then we will." He takes my hand and we start to get ready for the day.

Peeta and I are standing outside Gale's door. I haven't been here in a while, nor have I seen any of his family. I knock twice and wait patiently. The door is thrown open and reveals a little girl who looks remarkably like her mother, the only difference is that her mum has long straight hair and Posy has short curly hair. That she got from her father.

"KATNISS!" she shouts although it comes out more like Kaffiss. She's only little so she still struggles with some words.

"Pozy! How are you sweetie?" I ask as I swing her up for a big hug. Posy is just so cute, I love her to pieces.

"Good!" she giggles as she embraces me tightly.

"Is Gale here honey?" I ask. Posy shakes her head. That confuses me. Why wouldn't he be here? Crap! He works now! I totally forgot about that… "That's ok Posy. I'll just talk to him later. Is everyone else home?" she nods excitedly. "Great! Let's go say hello."

Peeta and I spent the rest of the day at the Hawthorn's home. It was great seeing everyone. We talked and laughed the entire visit. Peeta got along with them quite well. Vick and Posy took a particular interest in him and didn't leave him alone the entire day. I caught up with Hazelle and Rory, although Rory stayed quiet most of the time.

We only left when we realised it was tea time. We didn't want to intrude or anything. Besides it was hard enough for them to feed themselves without having two extra mouths.

Peeta and I walk hand in hand on the way back to our houses. "They seem really nice." Peeta says softly after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"They are great. They are like my extended family."

"I saw how close you guys are. I want us to be like that someday Katniss."

"We are like that Peeta." I say, what is he talking about?

"No I know we are close, but I want our families to be close like the relationship between you and the Hawthorns."

"Peeta, it wouldn't be the same. We all grew up together…"

"Yeah, but we could still try to be like a family. The Hawthorns too and even Madge!"

I can tell he has something up his sleeve, "Why don't you just tell me your idea Peeta?"

"Well why don't we have like big family get togethers or something? Maybe once or twice a week Our three families can all catch up and have dinner together."

That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea… "Ok Peeta."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Great! We could ask Haymitch to join us too!" his eyes are brighter than I have ever seen them before, I've never seen him so excited. Seeing his excitement fills me with excitement. If Peeta wants something, then he gets it because I don't think I could ever deny his happiness.

Peeta suddenly pulls up short and I walk into him. "Peeta! Why did you stop?"

"Hey Katniss, um who's at your house?" he asks. I look up to see where he is pointing and see a black motor vehicle and two peacekeepers standing out the front of my house.

"Is that the President?" I ask. I don't think anyone but the president travels in such luxury or with a guard.

"Let's go find out." Peeta says, his good mood already through the window. We walk inside my house and my mother is there to greet us.

"Ah Katniss, Peeta! We have a very important guest over. President Snow is waiting in the office for you both."

"Thanks mum." I say before Peeta and I walk to the office. We both simultaneously take a deep breath and open the door. We are met with the cold blue eyes belonging to President Snow.

**So that was the third chapter. I know It's a little short but I kind of wanted to start the next chapter with Snow. I hope the chapter was ok and not overly boring or anything. **

**What did you think of Peeta's family? I want them to be in the story a lot more than the original Catching Fire because I always wanted to explore new relationships. The Mellark men will be in this story a fair bit (until the games) and Mrs Mellark won't be in it too much... Her time will come. **

**If anyone has any funny stories that I can use for Peeta's embarrassing childhood events please let me know! **

**ANYWAY that's it for today I guess. I should have another chapter up in the next couple of days.. Until then, ciao for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've just been REALLY busy with Christmas things. I LOVE Christmas by the way, it's probably my favourite time of year. So yes I do apologize, and I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I finally caught a break today and got right into writing this chapter, I just had to get a chapter up for you before Christmas day. So yes it is rather short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited my story. **

**Pre warning Katniss has like a mini breakdown in this chapter. Trust me it isn't that bad but it's a chink in her armour. **

**Quote of the day: You've got dirt on the side of your nose by the way, did you know? Just there. - Hermione Granger. I know it isn't an insperational quote but this is my favourite Hermione Granger quote haha. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! **

**Chapter Four**

"Ah Katniss, Peeta, it's lovely to see you both again." President Snow greets in his cool tone that sends shivers down my spine. I feel my scowl form on my face and my stance become rigid, I glance over at Peeta and see him in a similar pose to me. In any other situation I would probably laugh but this is Snow, I can't let my guard down even for a second.

"President Snow, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Peeta asks calmly. I seriously don't know how Peeta holds himself together so well.

"Why don't you take a seat?" President Snow suggests. We sit in the two chairs he's pointing to. How is it that I feel like I'm an unwanted guest? This is _my _house, shouldn't _he _be the uncomfortable guest? "Now why don't we agree not to lie to one another?" Snow continues.

"Why would we lie? We have nothing to hide." I spit. See? Peeta's the calm one and I'm the fiery one.

"Let's hope so Miss Everdeen."

I'm starting to grow impatient, seriously he needs to stop the small talk and get right to the point, I want him out of my house. "I doubt you make many _personal _trips, so why are you here?" I surprise myself by sounding more in control than what I am really feeling.

He folds his hands on the desk and leans forward a little, "Well you see I have a little issue."

"What sort of issue?" I ask, slightly curious.

"Does it involve us?" Peeta asks a second after me.

"Indeed Mr Mellark, it does involve the both of you." he nods along with his words. "Now the problem is starting to get out of hand. It started when you, Miss Everdeen pulled out those damn berries."

I'm confused by this. What the hell is he talking about? What has this so called 'issue' have anything to do with the berries? "I don't fully understand President Snow, what exactly is the problem?" Peeta asks.

"Well you see when those berries were pulled out it gave the districts a little hope. Hope that if a little girl from the outcast district could defy the Capital then why couldn't they? You Miss Everdeen are causing me a lot of grief."

"I still don't see the problem?" I ask.

"He means that the districts are planning a rebellion, and that we are the cause, more so you, Katniss." Peeta quickly explains.

"How is that _my _fault? I only did it to save Peeta and myself." I argue.

"Oh I know that Miss Everdeen and so does the rest of Panem but some districts also believe you did it as a rebellious act."

"So what your saying is because of what we did the districts are planning a rebellion?" I ask just to confirm I heard right.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Miss Everdeen."

"What do you want us to do about it?" I ask warily.

He smiles a tight lipped smile, I think I prefer him to not smile, because his smile is creepy. It doesn't hold any warmth or life like a smile _should _hold. "I'm glad you asked Miss Everdeen, I need you two to convince the districts that you did it all for love and not to defy the capital."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I demand.

"Easy Miss Everdeen all you need to do is prove your underlying love." I freeze he isn't suggesting what I think he's suggesting is he?

"How do we know if what we do is enough?" Peeta asks.

"Convince me. If you convince me then there is no doubt in my mind that the districts will have been convinced that your actions were purely out of love." He sneers the word 'love' like he's explaining something off. "Now I best be going. It was wonderful to see you both. I do hope you keep what I said in mind." And with that he stands up and walks out of my office.

Moments pass before I find my voice, "Did he seriously mean what I think he meant?"

"I think he did Katniss."

"He wants you to propose to me?" I gasp. I feel like I can't breathe. Marriage one of my three things in life that I have never wanted.

"Katniss?"

"He wants us to get married?" I breathe. No this cannot be happening. I don't want that, I don't want to get married especially if it isn't my choice. I feel like the air has been ripped from my lungs, I can't breathe I can't think. I feel my heart racing faster and faster like it's about to explode.

"Breathe Katniss." Peeta says as he grasps my arm firmly.

No marriage led to kids and I don't want kids; ever. I couldn't put them through losing a parent or both, it just isn't fair to bring a life into this world especially if the child happened to have Victors for parents. That would just equal a death sentence. No I can't get married…

"Katniss look at me." I hear Peeta demand, I want to but I just can't. It's like my body has just shut down on me and only my mind is working. I feel his warm hands rest on either cheek and he forces my face to face his. I slowly bring my eyes up to meet his.

His eyes are apologetic but also filled with worry. "It's ok Katniss. It's just me, Peeta. You're Peeta. Even if we do get engaged it isn't real we can still be just Katniss and Peeta just only when we are within the Capitals sights we become the star-crossed lovers. Even if we have to get engaged it doesn't change anything. It will not change the way I feel about you I will still love you. And I doubt it will change anything between us. It will just be a ring Katniss. That's the only difference."

"Really?" I squeak, I hate appearing weak but marriage is a massive fear of mine and trust me I don't have many.

"I swear Katniss. It will still be the same. It won't change anything between us." He rests his forehead against mine and our eyes lock together.

I let out a deep breath. "Ok Peeta."

He smiles brightly at me. "Good, now let's go start planning for our family dinner!" he exclaims excitedly. I can see his excitement dancing in his eyes, he must really want these dinners…

"Sure Peeta. When do you want to have it?"

"How about Friday? That gives us enough time to plan it and gives everyone enough notice too."

"Ok." I agree easily. Hey, I don't want to ruin Peeta's happiness. When you see Peeta's cute boyish smile it puts a smile on your face and you would do anything to keep it there, no matter how your feeling.

"We should have it here, I'll do all the cooking and preparing. Oh we could have lamb stew I know that's your favourite…" I zone out to what he's saying, I just can't concentrate. I'm still uneasy about the whole marriage thing. Do I really want to marry Peeta? No. Do I want to someday? Maybe, but right now or soon anyway just doesn't seem right. Especially since we _have _to do it. We don't get a choice!

I compare my relationship with Peeta to the relationship of Gale and Madge. It's just so different, theirs is carefree and they can do whatever they want without being told what to do, whereas ours just seems to be controlled. Hell even I'm starting to question what's real and what isn't. I just wish I wasn't being controlled by the capital, by Snow. I want to make my own decisions, and someday I will. That's a promise I'll make for my-self and my Peeta.

"Katniss? Katniss!" I feel Peeta jolt my shoulders slightly. I jump when I'm welcomed back to reality. I lost my-self in my thoughts.

"What?" I snap.

"Are you ok? I know you're worried about the marriage thing, so am I but we'll work it out together. ok?"

"Yeah I know that Peeta."

"Then what are you thinking about?" he asks, concern written all over his face.

I place a smile on my face, "Just how excited Prim is going to be about the new family dinners."

"You're a terrible liar Katniss." Peeta chuckles. I grimace, I know I'm a shocking liar. "We'll talk about it later. Ok? Now we should probably go see your mother and let her know we're still here."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I'm sure Primmy is worried sick too…"

"Then let's go settle their fears!" Peeta jumps up and pulls me up with him. I let out a giggle at his abruptness. He takes a firm grasp of my hand before he leads me out to the lounge room, where I'm sure mother is waiting. Here comes the whole explanation thing I guess. But I realize I don't want to talk to my mother, I want to talk to my mentor, Haymitch. He'll know what to do. He seems to always know what to do.

Tomorrow we were defiantly going to talk to Haymitch. I don't care what else happens tomorrow, the only thing that _had _to be done is to see the drunken Haymitch.

**So yeah that was the short chapter. Tomorrow is Christmas for me so I won't be updating tomorrow. I hope to update on Thursday because that's my day off haha. **

**I hope the chapter was ok. Next chapter will have the first family dinner, the talk with Haymitch and Katniss going back to the forrest. I haven't written a chapter with her in her in her environment since the start of I'm falling for you. **

**Anyway I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I am so sorry that it's been a week since I updated, but I have been REALLY busy. Anyway I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year! **

**Well here is the first family dinner, get together whatever you want to call it :) I do hope it's ok :) **

**Thankyou to all my new followers and favourtes it means a lot to me :) Thankyou so so much to all who have reviewed - I hope I responded to you all - guests I thank you also :) **

**So quote of the day; 'Don't dwell on the past and don't worry about the future, focus on the present or else you will have no future and will constatly be living in the past.' **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter Five **

The week had had gone so fast after our visit to get Haymitch's advice. Which wasn't much, I'll admit. All he did was tell us that if we want to keep ourselves and our families safe then we better do as he says. Seriously, I already knew that! Talking to Haymitch had really been a waste of time, in my opinion. Peeta on the other hand thought it had been extremely informative, although I don't know why since I could have told him that.

I'm still feeling a bit uneasy about Peeta having to propose but we want to keep our heads we kind of _have _to do it. And even though it's against _everything _I have ever believed I'm sort of ok with the idea now.

Anyway it's Friday afternoon and Peeta is literally making a mess in the kitchen. We invited everyone over for the 'family dinner' and they had all been more than thrilled to attend. And as soon as everyone said yes, Peeta went crazy. He cleaned my house, set up the dining room, and planned all the meals.

"Peeta, it's almost six! You're covered in flour, I think you may need to get changed!" I call as I walk into the kitchen looking at the flour covered Peeta.

He turns to face me and gives me a toothy grin. "I'm almost finished Katniss. I just have to wait for the timer to go off to take out the bread."

I laugh. "Peeta go get changed! I'm pretty sure I'm more than capable to take bread out of the oven."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes Peeta, I can do one thing! Go get dressed!"

"I would have thought you'd prefer me undressed Katniss!" Peeta says with a smirk.

I smack him on the arm and hold back the grin that I can feel being formed on my face, "Peeta Mellark! Don't be so rude!"

"That's why you love me!"

I giggle – yes I giggled – "Peeta!"

"What?" He asks me innocently taking a step towards me. His blue eyes shining more than usual.

"Just go get dressed!" I say as I push him out of the kitchen lightly. He complies and I hear him trudge up the stairs. Yeah did I mention that in the past week Peeta has his own like draw here and I have one at his home. Usually we spend the night at Peeta's because of my mum and sister, and hang out at eithers during the day.

DING! Crap the timer, bread, oven, now! I open the oven door and grab the oven mitts and pull the bread out of the oven. My god it's hot, I can feel the heat seeping through the mitts. Where the hell do I put it? I glance around the kitchen, it appears to be that Peeta has taken up every inch of space with other utensils and food and who knows what. Finally I decide to put it on top of the stove.

My hands are still hot when I take the spotty oven mitts off, so I turn the tap on and run the cold water on my fingers. I shake my hands and dry them just as Peeta walks back into the kitchen. He's completely flour free now, he's wearing his boyish grin – my favourite smile of his – his hair is in a mop on the top of his head, he's wearing black denim jeans and a light blue shirt that made his blue eyes stand out even more than usual.

"Aren't you looking a little dashing?" I say with a light smile.

"And you look beautiful." Peeta says as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin in the crook of my neck. I lean back into him and sigh in content.

"Peeta, I'm wearing black jeans and a green, silk top, nothing special at all." I chuckle.

"You always look beautiful, it doesn't matter what you wear." He whispers.

Just when I'm about to tell him how silly he's being the doorbell rings. "Oh they're here!" I almost shout. I've started feeling a little nervous now, what if they don't get along? What if it's a complete, and utter disaster. I know Peeta knows I'm freaking out now by the increased beating of my heart and my now short and quick breaths.

"Katniss calm down, it's just our family. Everything will be fine." I nod and with that Peeta leads us to the front door. We opened it and out front stood the Mellark men. Well let the dinner begin.

Well I had absolutely no reason to worry, everything went smoothly, perfectly even. Everyone loved the food (but who couldn't Peeta cooked), and everyone was getting along so well. Madge, my mother, and Mrs Hawthorne struck up a conversation and I was amazed by how cheerful my mother was. She hasn't been this happy since dad died. Gale and Rye were having a good time they kept cracking jokes and laughing a lot, Mr Mellark and Haymitch talked constantly, I even thought I saw a few tears shed between the two but I can't exactly swear by it. Prim was oh so absorbed with Rory – I think they may have a crush on one another, well by the constant blush Prim is wearing is any indication. Posy and Vick are watching T.V in the living room. Peeta is having a heart-to-heart with his oldest brother Lee and I am cleaning up the table.

I'm just about finished when a set of familiar arms embrace me from behind. "Now are you going to tell me why you're doing this all by yourself?" he whispers into my ear, it tickles me slightly but I try to hold in my reaction of either laughing or flinching.

"Well you did all the cooking and other preparations. I can at least clean up the mess." I say before biting my lip.

"No way, it was my idea I should clean."

"No, you deserve a break too, besides I know how much you love to socialize and talk to people." I argue.

"Yes but the only person here that I want to talk to is you." he says before he lightly presses his lips to my right temple.

"That's sweet, but your brothers and father are here."

"Yes, but I can see them any day."

"What about Haymitch?"

"He isn't exactly the easiest guy to talk to."

"Prim?"

"I see her every day, besides she's a little preoccupied with a certain dark haired boy this evening."

"Well you see me every day and night. So shouldn't I be the person you want to see least?"

"Does that mean you don't want to talk to me?" he asks, I can hear the teasing in his light tone though so I know that it doesn't really bother him.

"Of course not Peeta! It's just I can help too."

"Yeah I know you can, but tonight is reserved for family. We can worry about the cleaning tomorrow or later on." He says.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine but you are not stepping foot in here whilst I clean up."

"Not even to keep you company?" he asks a little too innocently for my liking.

"No, because you will somehow find a way to help out when it really isn't necessary." I say knowingly.

"Ok fair enough. How about you wash and I dry and put away?"

I roll my eyes, "Do you not give up Peeta?"

He shakes his head making his shaggy hair flop across his face. "No I do not. Besides I would never ever make you do this on your own. That's not fair at all."

"But you didn't let me help preparing for this."

"Actually you did. You caught most of the meat that I used. And I would have asked you to help out with the cooking but we both know that that is my specialty."

"Ok fine Peeta!" I sigh loudly, finally giving in. He smiles brightly before he brushes his lips against mine. He's just about to deepen it when a loud cough comes from the entrance to the kitchen. We separate but Peeta keeps a firm grasp on me when we spin around.

"Not interrupting anything I hope?" Gales states with a light glint in his grey eyes.

"Not at all." I say trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

Gale laughs loudly, "Don't be embarrassed Catnip. I saw a lot more during the games."

"What's going on in here? Sounds like someone's having a party!" Peeta's second oldest brother says loudly as he makes his entrance.

"Oh you know Rye, just embarrassing Catnip is all." Gale says teasingly.

Ryes eyes turn to meet mine, "Ok I love embarrassing people and I will _have _to find out what's turned you into a blushing queen, but first of all why in the world does Gale call you Catnip?"

Gale sighs but I answer Rye right away, it's not like it's anything to be really embarrassed about. "Well when Gale and I first met in the forest he asked what my name was. He didn't hear me properly because he was up in a tree and he thought I said 'Catnip' instead of 'Katniss', it kind of just got stuck I guess."

"Oh right. It's kind of like when we used to call you Betty hey Peety?" Rye laughs.

I turn to face Peeta and raise my eyebrow at him. "Care to explain that story Peety?" I ask with a teasing tone.

"Oh no, you are not finding out about that." Peeta says and shaking his head.

"Well Kitty Kat, when Peeta was little Lee and I would get out mums clothes and dress Peeta up as a little girl. We would get this blonde plat mum had and it in his hair, and we would put him in mums old pink dress and pink boots and put some pink blush on his cheeks. We pretended he was our little sister sometimes. He got the name Betty because I thought I was clever because it sounded a little like Peety."

I laugh so much at this that I have tears streaming down my cheeks. All I can picture is a cute two year old version of Peeta dressed up as a little girl. When I regain my composer to speak again I take a deep breath and ask "Please tell me you have a photo."

Rye grins a little wickedly at Peeta "Of course I have a photo! In fact I carry one around with me. Would you like to see?"

"Would I ever." I say at the same time as Gale. We watch as Rye grabs his wallet and takes out a small, crumbled piece of paper. He shows Gale first and his reaction is priceless, it was a mixture of shock, amusement and utter disbelief, until he burst out laughing and his face went bright red. The Rye flipped the photo over and I got to see it. He looked exactly like I imagined he would look like. I let out a laugh – well it was more like a belly laugh. Rye soon joined in and I think I was about to fall on the ground because I was laughing so hard if not for Peeta who cleared his throat.

"You know you can make fun of me when I'm not around."

"Peeta we aren't making fun of you, I think you made a very cute girl!"

"Yeah all dressed in pink really made your eyes pop." Gale says still laughing.

"Rye, why did you have to tell and show them that?" Peeta demands.

Rye holds up his hands, "You know me Peety always trying to make people laugh, and that story is yet to fail me."

Peeta groans, "You are never ever going to let me forget about it are you?"

"No way Peety, you know I loved you as a girl!"

Peeta chuckles softly and then smiles down at me. "How about we go back out to everyone else now?" Peeta suggests.

"Sure Peeta." I agree easily.

"Don't think that being with everyone else will stop me from teasing you baby bro." Rye says as he swings an arm up and around Peeta's shoulders.

"Oh I know, but hopefully you will get distracted." Peeta says grinning widely at his brother.

"We'll see about that!" Rye says laughing. I just roll my eyes and think 'boys'.

At 11.30pm everyone says their goodbyes, it was a really fun evening and I am so happy that Peeta thought of this. I hug everyone as they leave, I even hug Haymitch! Madge tells me we have to meet up soon and Gale reminds me that we are going hunting this Sunday. The Mellark's all give me bone crushing hugs – especially Rye – and tells me that we simply must do this again. I really couldn't agree more.

I think this has been one of the best nights of my life. It was amazing to see everyone get along so well. It was great to see everyone smiling, laughing and having a good time. The teasing was fun, even if Prim shared a few embarrassing stories about me. It made people laugh and that's what we wanted.

I can't wait for us to do this again, I think it will be even better next time… Knowing Peeta he'll make sure he tops it every time.

"Well that was fun." Peeta says stifling a yawn.

"It was, it was great to see everyone so happy."

"So you wouldn't mind doing this again?" He asks somewhat hesitantly.

"Not at all Peeta, on the contrary, I couldn't be more thrilled about the next time we meet."

"Good, because I enjoyed tonight very much." He admits.

"As did I. My favourite part was seeing you as a girl." I tease.

"Well mine was when Prim said that you married a tree."

"Shut up! We were bored and that was the first thing we came up with!" I argue in a teasing way.

"I don't think George would like that you're with another man."

"So what you're like the mistress?"

Peeta lets out a booming laugh that causes me to laugh. "I guess so. I don't know if I want to share you though."

"We both know there is no competition." I say softly.

"Let's go to bed. We can just sleep here tonight." Peeta whispers.

"Sure, let's get some shut eye." I agree and I drag him up the stairs to my room.

I haven't slept in my own bed in like four days. I've been staying over at Peeta's, so it looks a little sad? Peeta strips down to his boxers and I change into pyjama shorts and a tank top. I climb into the comforts of my bed and feel Peeta's strong arms encircle me into an embrace.

He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips, "Goodnight Katniss. I love you."

"I love you too Peeta." I sigh and close my eyes as the darkness pulls me in.

"Forever." I think I hear him whisper but I'm too far gone to really tell if he said anything at all.

**END of chapter 5! I do hope you didn't mind me skipping to the first dinner I just really wanted to write about it :) **

**Hopefully you guys njoyed the chapter and liked Rye's story about Peeta. Oh and the thing about Katniss marrying a tree I just had to put it in there. By the way the two childhood stories I used in this happened to myself or one of my siblings when we were kids - that's why I used them :) **

**First chapter of the new year :) Kind of exciting hehe **

**Until next time!**

**-MysteryNight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a little over a week but I have been extremely busy. Anyway I hope the longer-than-usual chapter makes up for it. :)**

**So I don't really have a lot to say but I do hope you like the chapter... :)**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: "We do not need magic to change the world. We carry all the power we need inside ourselves already we have the power to imagine better." J.K Rowling**

**Chapter Six**

I wake early Sunday morning, much earlier than usual. I check and it's only 3.30am! I guess I must be rather excited. Well who wouldn't be? I was spending the day in the forest – which I haven't had a chance to since before the games – with _my _best-friend, whom I barely get to see anymore. So yes I am rather excited for the day.

Peeta is still asleep, and he has me in some sort of cacoon. He always does this when we sleep and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. In fact I love having his body pressed against my own, it makes me feel safe and warm – everything that I need.

I slowly peel his arm away from me, his breathing halters and I freeze. Crap, please tell me I did not just wake him up… His breathing returns to normal and I breathe a sigh of relief. Very carefully and quietly I peal myself away from Peeta's other arm, the one that he has sprawled under my body. I sit up, rub my eyes and then stand up and sneak out of Peeta's room.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turn the light on and start poking around looking for something to eat. Peeta usually has baked goods lying around, and no matter what it is, it always tastes like heaven. Just as I find some Red Velvet Cupcakes I hear screaming coming from upstairs. Crap. I sprint out of the kitchen and back to Peeta's room. I enter and breathe a sigh of relief when I see that Peeta is in here alone.

That relief is short lived however when I take in Peeta's form. He's thrashing around uncontrollably and screaming at the top of his lungs. I know the feeling all too well. Peeta is having a nightmare, and a bad one by the looks of it. I run up next to the bed, unsure of what to do. Whenever Prim has nightmares I usually just hold her and reassure her, but this appears to be a little more difficult with Peeta.

I bring my left hand to rest on his cheek, he flinches away from my touch so sharply that I actually feel a pang of rejection until I realise he has no idea that it's me and probably thought he was being attacked or something. I move that same hand down to his shoulder and then copy the movement with my right hand. I shake him gently at first before putting more force into it. "Peeta, wake up! Peeta please! Please wake up Peeta! It's just a nightmare! Just a nightmare…" I trial off when I feel the sting in my eyes.

I hate seeing Peeta in pain, it hurts me to see him in so much pain. I hate it and I wish so badly that Peeta didn't have to experience this. He doesn't deserve it. He's kind and sweet and doesn't deserve to live in haunted memories.

His eyes finally flutter open and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. "Oh thank god. Peeta are you ok?" I ask as I rest my hands on either side of his face. Our faces are so close they are almost touching, so I rest my forehead against his, making sure my eyes never leave his panicked and scared ones.

He swallows thickly, "I'm so sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Peeta don't you dare apologise! You have absolutely no reason too. You didn't hurt me, I promise. Did you scare me? Yes. But I was only scared because I didn't know what was hurting you so much, I was scared for you Peeta not of you." I reassure him.

"I guess I should have been expecting it. I haven't had one since you've been staying every night. It was too good to be true that the nightmares stayed away for as long as they did."

"It's my fault that you had this nightmare Peeta." I say quietly.

He looks at me with surprise plastered on his face. "Katniss it isn't your fault."

"But it is Peeta! I shouldn't have left you! I got up to find something to eat which left you alone and then you started having the nightmare!" I say frantically.

He shakes his head, "No Katniss, it is not your fault. You have no reason to blame yourself. I had a nightmare, I've been having them since the games. I'll admit having you in my arms keeps them away, and also having you near makes it easier to calm down after I have woken."

I smile shyly at him, "Same for me Peeta. I haven't had any nightmares since I've been sleeping in your arms."

"Really?" he asks, his blue eyes lighting up. I can see all traces of fear are gone, good.

"Really Peeta." I say as I climb back into bed, pressing our bodies together.

After a moment of silence Peeta speaks up, "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

I smile, "I woke up feeling really excited. I mean I get to spend the day in my favourite place in the whole world, plus I get to spend some time with my best-friend, which I haven't really had a chance to do since well before the games."

He smiles back at me, "That's good Katniss. You might be a bit out of practise though." He teases.

I smack his arm lightly, "Peeta! I am a complete natural at this. I could never lose such talent."

"Sure you couldn't. Anyway how about we get a little more sleep and then I'll make you breakfast."

"What are you going to make?" I ask curiously.

He smirks, "Pancakes. I know they are your favourite in the morning." Yes that's true I love pancakes. Plus Peeta happens to make the most delicious ones that exist. Well I assume so anyway since Peeta's pancakes are the only ones I've ever actually tasted.

"Ok Peeta, but you also have to make hot chocolate."

"Anything for you love." He agrees before he kisses me lightly on the forehead. I spin around and press my back into his chest. He brings his arms around me, securing me in place. This would have to be my favourite embrace.

A short while later I wake up to light kisses pressing against my skin. I smile and sigh. "Morning beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"Morning Peeta. No more nightmares?" I ask.

"No more nightmares." He confirms. "And you?"

I smile sleepily, "None either."

He presses a light kiss to my temple. "Good, now let's go have breakfast." He rolls out of bed and then holds out his hands for me. I look between his hands and his amused looking face. Finally I relent and take his hands.

He pulls me up so quickly and hard that I go flying forwards. Lucky for me Peeta grabs me around the waist mid-air and my feet are firmly back on the ground. But that is short lived when Peeta decides to knock my legs from under me which causes me to fall backwards into his awaiting arm. He lifts me up like I weigh nothing, and I guess compared to flour sacks I do.

I squeal when he starts to carry me down the stairs. "Peeta put me down! Put me down!"

He grins widely at me, "No way!"

"Peeta please!" I whine.

"I'm sorry Katniss but would you mind repeating what you want me to do?" he asks with smirk playing on his lips – cocky little bastard.

"I said put me down!" I demand. And he does, he lets go of me and I scream in surprise. Thinking that I was going to land on hard ground and then tumble down the stairs I was rather surprised when I landed on something soft and squishy. I take in my surroundings, somehow I had landed on the couch. Interesting.

Just as I'm about to get up Peeta jumps on me, causing me to sink deeper into the couch. Peeta's body is pressed up against mine but he is resting most of his weight on his forearms which he has positioned on either side of me. "Peeta what are you doing?" I ask.

He smiles mischievously at me "Are you ticklish Katniss?" The look of horror on my face must have registered because his smile only grows bigger. "That's what I thought." Then he starts to tickle my belly. I let out a squeal and try to squirm away from him.

"PEETA!" I breathe gasping for air. He doesn't stop only picks up his tickling pace, I squeal, giggle and am having a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I am so going to get him for this. Eventually his hands still and I gulp in a lungful of air. "Peeta James Mellark. Do not do that again!" I warn.

He smiles his boyish grin, "I can't promise anything."

I smack his arm, "Peeta!"

He laughs. "Sorry, but I think it's cute when you're mad. Plus I didn't even know you were ticklish, you have a weakness!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, just don't tickle me."

He presses a kiss to my forehead, "Depends how nice you are." He jumps off of me before I get the chance to smack his arm again. Damn. I roll off the couch before I follow him into the kitchen. By the time I get there he's already mixing things in a big bowel.

We make small talk whilst he cooks, because really with Peeta cooking, small talk is the only thing you have time to make conversation about.

"Your breakfast malady." Peeta says in a really funny voice as he places a plate full of pancakes in front of me.

"Thank-you Peeta." I say gratefully, my tummy starts to rumble at the mere sight and aroma of the pancakes.

"Oh and don't forget your hot chocolate." He reminds me.

I smile up at him. "However could I forget about my hot chocolate!"

"I don't know but lucky I'm here to remind you!"

I laugh at this. "Come sit with me." I say and he does. We eat breakfast together with me trying to steal some of Peeta's pancakes and hot chocolate but he would not budge. Gosh, just because I was hungry!

"So what are you going to do today?" I ask Peeta as I pull up my pants.

"I think I might hang out with Delly today. I haven't really had a chance to catch up with her since well, since I've been with you."

"I don't want to keep you from seeing your friends Peeta."

"I know but I would much rather spend all my time with you. But I know how much Gale and Madge mean to you so I figure why not hang out with Dells whilst you hang out with Gale?"

"Fair enough I guess. So long as you don't skip out on dinner with me."

"As if I would ever skip dinner with _you_. Seriously Katniss did I not just say I would rather spend all my time with you?" he says.

I laugh. "I was just kidding Peeta, you can have dinner with Delly, the only thing that I expect is for your arms to be around me tonight."

He quirks an eyebrow at me – yeah I guess I was a little brash for me but still I don't like the idea of Peeta cuddling another girl. "I can promise you that you will be all mine tonight Katniss."

"Ok Peeta. Anyway I should go it's getting a little late."

"Late? It's 6.30am Kat."

"Well if you were a hunter then you would know that you are supposed to leave early. If you want the best kills anyway."

He shrugs, "I suppose so."

I smile and then step forward to press a light kiss on his plump lips. "I'll see you back here later Peeta."

"See you soon Kat, love you."

"Love you too Peeta." I say as I bound down the stairs before exiting his house.

The seam was just as I remembered it, except for maybe the fact that the children just looked a little plumper. I guess one good thing came out of the games. Once I reached the fence I checked for the buzz of electricity, it was silent just as always so I had crawled under the fence and started making my way to where one of my bow and arrow stashes are.

I finally reach it I grab onto the bow and I don't want the feeling was exactly but it just felt like I was home, right. I grab the sheath of arrows and sling it across my back. Then I start trekking my way to where Gale and I used to meet up.

It doesn't take long to find it. The forest is like my home, I know it so well. I take a seat and stare out into the miles and miles of forest. I sigh in content and enjoy the calmness of the peaceful forest.

"I see you've made yourself at home Catnip." Gale's familiar voice comes up from behind me. I didn't hear him coming since his just as silent as me when he walks.

I turn my head back to face him, "Nice to see you to Gale."

He chuckles. "Whatever have you been waiting long?"

I quirk an eyebrow, "Since when do you care how long I've been waiting for you?"

He shrugs but I can tell something is off. "I don't know just curious I guess."

"Something wrong Gale?" I ask.

He sighs deeply, "I don't know Madge told me something and I don't know what to do."

I pat the spot next to me. "Come on Gale talk to me. What are best-friends for?"

He takes the seat next to me and takes a few deep breathes and then he starts talking again. "Well me and Madge were having a candlelight picnic last night and she bought up her father. She told him about us and at first he was really angry that she was with me but then he sort of got over the thought."

"Well that's great Gale." I say not seeing what the problem is.

He shakes his head, "That's not all. He said if we are really serious about this then we have to get married."

"Well you're having a kid Gale, marriage usually comes first." I chuckle.

"I know that Catnip, but I don't think I can make that commitment yet. I mean it's not like I can give her everything she deserves! Madge then told me that if i didn't agree to this then I wouldn't be allowed to know my child."

"Gale! That's horrible."

"I know, Madge was really upset about it too."

"Why can't she just leave?"

"Because if she does then she will be disowned from her family, and she doesn't want that because she loves her mother and father."

I sigh and take his hands in mine, "Gale look at me." I say sternly, he looks up at my eyes. "Do you want to know what I think? I think you should just marry Madge. You love her right?"

"With all my heart."

"Then what's the problem?" I question.

"I, I don't know." He mumbles.

"Then just do it Gale. You're going to marry her someday right? Plus she is the mother of your child. And if you want to keep the both of you happy then you should just do it."

He smirks at me, "I guess you're right. Since when does Katniss Everdeen have good relationship advice, about marriage of all matters."

I smile, "Since I now know what it's like to be in love."

He smiles at me, "Never thought I'd see the day that you would fall in love Catnip."

"Neither did I to be perfectly honest."

"It's nice isn't it?" he says dreamily.

"What is?" I ask.

"Being in love."

"I guess it is nice, it doesn't always make things simple I guess, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

He claps his hands together, "So what has been happening with you and bread boy?"

"Well we're finally back on track since our talk with Snow which is good."

"You saw Snow?" Gale spits.

"Yes. Did I not tell you?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Oh well, he came over after my fight with Mrs Mellark. He talked to me and Peeta about needing to convince him of our undying love."

"But you are in love? What is there to prove?"

"Well he is blaming us that we are starting some sort of rebellion and he wants us to convince people that we weren't trying to defy the Capital."

"But you weren't."

"I know. Anyway he said that we had to convince him of our undying love for one another. He meant marriage Gale. He wants Peeta to propose to me on live television." I whisper.

He places a comforting hand on my knee, "Its ok Catnip. You're lucky it's Peeta that you have to marry and not someone that you don't love."

"I just hate them all! I hate the capital, I hate Snow and I hate that mine and Peeta's relationship is being watched by the capital and basically our every move is all created by the capital. I just wish that we could be together for just us and not because we have to."

"You would be with him either way Catnip, you love him."

"I know, I really do. I just want it to be more private I guess. I want to be able to make my own decisions, I don't want to be controlled. And I don't want to get married. That's why me and Peeta were a little rocky, because of the fact that I don't want to get married. But Peeta being the sweetheart he is convinced me that it wouldn't change anything between us. And he's right, besides if I have to marry anyone, I'm glad it's Peeta."

"I know you always hated the idea of marriage, and yeah I hate that Snow is making you guys get married after only being together for a short time, but I know that Peeta would want to marry you one day. It's just going to be sooner than anticipated."

"I guess so." I stand up and hold out my hand for his, "Anyway aren't we here on a hunting trip?"

He smiles our seriousness no longer here. "I think I'm going to pull off more kills than you today Catnip."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a little rusty!" he chuckles.

I smack him hard on the arm and he flinches away; good. "Hey! I could kick your butt any day Gale and you know it!"

"Oh it's so on Katniss Marie Everdeen!"

"Bring it Gale Lee Hawthorne!" And that is exactly what he did. We spent the entire day hunting and scavenging. We talked a lot – which is something out of the blue for me and Gale. Normally we are silent during our hunting trips but we had a lot to talk about. We were quiet though so we still got plenty of game.

In the end I won – of course. "Told ya I would win Hawthorne."

He holds his hands up in surrender, "Ok ok Everdeen you win."

I smile, "Of course I won, I'm a much more skilled hunter than you."

"Ok that is not true."

"Well I at least have better aim." I argue.

He laughs, "You know I just let you win right? I could beat you anytime."

I scoff, "That's a lie and you know it Gale."

"Whatever Catnip."

I laugh, "Well we should probably get going, you can take most of the game if you want. You guys need it more than I do."

"Can you drop it off for me then? I'm going to go trade some of the meat."

"Yeah ok, what do you want to take?" I ask.

"I'll take the turkey, and five squirrels."

"Alright, well I'll see you later Gale. We'll have to do this again in a couple more Sundays." I say.

He nods in agreement, "Yeah I've missed you heaps Catnip."

I pull him in to a hug, "I've missed you to Gale. Say hi to Madge for me and tell her I'll catch up with her in the next couple of days or so."

"Sure Catnip." He says and we both go our separate ways. I head straight to the seam to the Hawthorne home.

I walk up to the front door and knock twice, Posy pops her head out from behind the door a second later. Her young face lights up as soon as she sees me. "Kathiss!"

"Hi little Posy! Is your mother home?" She nods her head and opens the door fully for me. I step in and walk through the small house, much like my previous home. "Mrs Hawthorne?" I call.

"In the kitchen Sweetheart!" she yells back. I walk towards the kitchen and spot Mrs Hawthorne cooking something on the stove. "Oh hi Katniss."

"Hi Mrs Hawthorne. Gale and I went hunting today and I bought some game over for you." I say placing half the meat on the table.

"Oh thankyou Katniss! That will last us weeks."

I smile. "That's good. Anyway I just dropped by I have to get going but I'll come visit soon." I promise.

"Ok dear. Say hello to your mother for me and Prim of course."

"Will do Mrs Hawthorne!" I say and then leave, waving goodbye to Rory, Posy and Vick who are all sitting together playing a card game. I decide to take the rest of the meat to mine and then go find Peeta. I assume he is still with Delly since they are really close, almost as close as me and Gale.

Mother is in the kitchen when I get back to mine. "Hi mum." I greet.

"Oh hi Katniss, did you have fun with Gale today?" she asks with a little life in her voice.

"Yeah I did. It was great to see him again. Mrs Hawthorne told me to say hi."

"Are you and Peeta having dinner here tonight?"

"No, I'm going back to his tonight. I'll come over tomorrow though, I promise."

"Alright Katniss. Stay safe sweetheart."

"I will mum." We wave goodbye and then I start walking into town. I'm fairly sure Delly's father owns a flower shop or something. Either way I can just ask Rye or James, or even Lee. I'm sure they would tell me where she lives.

I walk into the town square and stop in my tracks. I swear the entire town is surrounded around well I don't know what. I start moving determinedly towards it. What the hell is going on? I get to the crowd and start pushing my way through.

"I wouldn't want to go near the front dear." Some old man says.

"Yeah you shouldn't see this." Another man says on my other side. Now I am really determined to see what all the commotion is about.

"No, I need to see!" then I start pushing through the crowd. I get a few shoves and complaints but I just don't care. I can tell I'm not going to like what I find, but I have to see anyway. I push through until I finally reach the front. And I really wish I hadn't. Right in front of me is a sickening sight. A man is on his knees, blood all over him. A turkey is tied to a poll above the man. Another man holds a whip and is about to take another lash out on the man on the ground.

The man on the ground has cuts all over his back and looks very familiar. A certain dark haired, olive skinned boy. A man I've known for almost my entire life is kneeling in front of me. Bloody and bruised and looks like the life has been taken out of him. My best-friend; Gale Hawthorne.

**Ok well that's chapter six :) Sorry I stopped it there but well, I did. I hope the chapter wasn't too boring. I hope to make things more exciting next chapter... :) **

**So I guess that's all for now... :) See you next time! **

**-MysteryNight xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I've been away and I have not had any access to the internet so I just got back and quickly wrote it so that I could post one for you guys. **

**So yeah I hope this chapter is ok. Anyway to the chapter I guess. **

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: "You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching. Love like you'll never be hurt. Sing like there's nobody listening. And live like it's heaven on earth." - William W. Purkey**

**Chapter Seven**

The whip connects with the flesh belonging to Gale and I flinch at the sickening sound. Gale lets out a shriek of pure pain and it breaks my heart. Gale is _my _best-friend and he does not deserve this, hell nobody deserves this sort of torture.

The man is raising his blood thirsty whip again when I jump in front of him and the whip connects with my cheek. I scream in pain but do not move. "STOP!" I shout. "He's done nothing wrong! You're killing him!"

"Get out of the way little girl." The masked man snarls, "You have no business here! Or else I will punish you too."

My blood is boiling, I can feel my anger raising in me. "I don't care if you punish me!" I spit. "Just stop it, he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh but your wrong, he was found sporting a turkey, and do you know where turkeys come from little girl?"

I shrug (I do in fact know, but he apparently doesn't know who I am) "I don't know? Maybe he found it wondering around the town. Turkeys are worth a lot I here."

"You insolent girl!" then he punches me right in the jaw, the impact causes me to fall to the ground – hard. "It means he was out in the forest, hunting. And hunting is against the law, even leaving the district is against the law. This young man has committed two offences and he will not be warned, he will be punished that way he will know not to do it again."

"But do you have any proof that he left the district that he caught the turkey? He may have found it, that's not impossible you know. Besides whenever people get caught for things like this they usually just get a warning, so why is he any different? It's not fair to treat people unequally." I argue.

He raises a hand and removes the mask from his face. I am met with one of the coolest stares. The man's eyes are so black that they blend in with his pupils, his face is hard with deep lines, a cruel curve to his thin lipped mouth. He has grey hair shaved so short that it is almost non-existent. He has a long, straight nose which is slightly reddened from the freezing wind. But what I carelessly hadn't noticed before was what he was wearing. He is wearing a uniform that I recognize, it's the uniform that is specifically designed for the head peacekeeper. But this is defiantly not old Cray. This is some cold hearted man, who appears to be merciless.

"You stupid girl! What right do you have here?!" he yells. He lifts the whip again and it makes contact with my face – again. The force causes a tingling sensation to break out across my face – not a nice feeling, in fact it stings and the pain is excruciating but I hold it back, Gale is my concern right now.

"STOP!" a booming voice demands. I recognize the voice slightly, but it holds too much authority for me to be positive. I turn and see Haymitch step into sight. His jaw is set, and his eyes are burning. He steps forward and trip over a body. I let my eyes gaze down and on the ground is a body that looks so lifeless. Red hair is messed up, and a large purplish bruise is forming on the man's cheek. I take a closer look and I let out a gasp when I see that it's peacekeeper Darius. What is he even doing here? Did he try to come to Gale's aid before me?

Haymitch ignores Darius though and comes to stand right in front of me and pulls me to my feet quite roughly. I did not expect Haymitch to hold so much force, but well he does. "Oh well this is just great." Haymitch snarls. "Look at her face?! She has the Victory tour coming up next week. How the hell am I supposed to tell her stylist about this? This is not going to heal fast enough."

I see a flicker of recognition on the new head peacekeepers eyes. I must admit, seeing me with a braid tucked in, a make-up less face and half a swollen face it would be rather difficult to recognize me as the latest winner of the Hunger Games. But unlike me, Haymitch has been making television appearances for years, it would be difficult to forget his face.

The man rests his whip near his hip, "She interrupted a punishment for a confessed criminal"

"I don't care what she did, just look at her face! I don't think many people are going to be too happy with this." Haymitch grabs my face and forces me to turn my head so that the peacekeeper can get a proper look.

He shrugs, "That isn't my problem is it?"

"Actually it _is _your problem." Haymitch growls. "Because when I get home the very first phone call I make will be to the Capital ordering to know who sent you here to mess up my Victors face. And I don't know about you but I doubt the president will like dealing with the outrage of the capital citizens."

"He was poaching! What does it matter to her anyway?" the man says in a hard voice.

"He's her cousin, that's why it's her business!" Peeta's normally warm and husky voice is now drawn of emotion and is cold as ice. He comes to stand by me and wraps his arm securely around my waist, "And she is _my _girlfriend so I wouldn't want to touch her or him if I were you." Peeta threatens. Remind me not to get on his bad side, he's pretty scary when he wants to be.

The new head peacekeeper looks around to the familiar faces of the District 12 seam members. And thankfully their expressions show that they are not enjoying this at all. A woman named Purnia who eats regularly at Greasy Sae's steps forward with a grim look on her face. "I believe for a first offence, the required number of lashes has been dispensed, sir. Unless your sentence is death, which we would carry out by firing squad."

"Is that the protocol here?" he asks stiffly.

"Yes sir." says Purnia. Several others nod in agreement.

He turns back to me and his cold glare meets my scowl. "Very well. Girl, get your cousin out of here. And if he survives, tell him that next time he poaches off capital land I will gather the firing squad personally." And with that he turns on his feet and stalks off. Half of the peacekeepers awkwardly follow him and the remaining ones hoist Darius to his feet and carry him off.

I mouth a 'thank-you' to Purnia but she doesn't acknowledge it, all I can hope is that she understood my gratitude to what she just did.

I drop to my knees in front of Gale and flip over so that his head is resting on my lap. I pat his hair away from his sticky forehead. Peeta bends down beside me. He places a reassuring hand on my arm. "He'll be ok Katniss. We'll take him to your mother and Prim and they'll fix him up in no time. I promise."

"The boys right sweetheart. Your mother can work miracles. He'll be up on his feet in no time. Peeta go get your brothers, we're going to need them to help carry him back to her mother."

Peeta nods and quickly dashes away to get his brothers, and  
possibly his father too. I hadn't noticed before but Delly is here too. I only happened to notice her presence when she bobbed down next to me. "Can I do anything Katniss?"

"Could you go get Madge? Tell her it's an emergency and Gale is badly injured. Tell her to hurry." She nods and dashes away faster than I thought her capable of.

How are we even going to get him back? I know the Mellark's are strong but they won't be able to support Gale properly. "Here take this." A woman offers us a brown board that I know she uses as a countertop. "But please don't tell them where you got it from." I nod my thanks and accept the board. Haymitch produces a sum of money and gives it to the lady. She smiles kindly and then walks off.

The Mellark's all come bounding next to me. "What the hell?!" Rye yells. His gaze is on Gale, and I know that from our family get together Rye and Gale had formed a friendship.

"He'll be ok Rye." Peeta reassures his older brother.

Together we all lift Gale's body onto the board. I make sure his body is secure enough that he won't fall off. "Do you need any help getting back?" a girl named Leevy asks. Leevy only lives a few houses away from my place in the seam. My mother also kept her little brother alive last year when he caught the measles. Her grey eyes are scared but determined. I admire her courage.

"No, but would you mind fetching Hazelle? Send her to mine?" I ask.

"Of course!" says Leevy.

"Oh and Leevy!" I call frantically. "Don't let her bring the kids!"

"I won't I'll stay with them my-self." She says.

"Thank-you." I call after her retreating form. I turn back to face the others, the five of them are positioned evenly around Gale's board all ready to lift him. Peeta is on the left with Rye, Mr Mellark and Haymitch are on the other side and Lee is behind Gale's head. "You guys ready" I ask.

They all nod determinedly. "Yep, you can lead the way Katniss." Peeta says. I nod and take my place at the front. We walk as fast as possible to my house. Gale needs medical treatment badly. I fear the worse. What if he doesn't recover? What would Madge do? She has his baby and I assume Gale has proposed to her after our talk, but I can't be sure. But anyway Gale can't leave Madge she needs him. His family need him to survive. All I know is that he has to get better.

When we make it my house I push open the door and call for my mother. She comes rushing from the kitchen. She meets my gaze and then her eyes drop to the broken Gale. "Bring him to the kitchen." She instructs. The men do. I clear the table and they sit Gale on top. "Prim!" mother calls. Prim rushes into the room. She sees Gale and her face scrunches up in pain. But she puts on her doctors face and wipes all emotion. I am so proud of her.

I watch in amazement as Prim and my mother work on Gale. Mother instructs Prim to make a brew that will help with the pain and then mother sets to work on Gale's vicious cuts. She turns to me though, "Put a cold pack on that to keep the swelling and bruising down." She instructs, but I am clearly not her priority right now. Then her attention is focused back on Gale.

Even with her expert hands it takes my mother ages to clean, arrange his shredded skin, apply salve and tightly bandage Gale's wounds. Finally Hazelle arrives. She doesn't say anything and no one really acknowledges her. She just sits by Gale and takes one of his hands in her own.

I imagine the sort of excruciating pain Gale must be feeling and I can only pray that he remains unconscious, but of course he doesn't. Near the end of his treatment a low moan escapes from his parted lips. Mother instructs Prim to not get the pain killers, they are far too difficult and rare to come by. Mother only uses them for the worse pain. But what is the worse pain? Who do you chose to keep out of misery and who do you chose to suffer? It's too hard and not fair.

Instead mother makes a herb tonic that is supposed to help with the pain. "That won't be enough." I tell her. She looks at me oddly. "Just give him the god dammed medicine!" I scream.

My mother looks over my shoulder, to Peeta I presume, "Get her out of here." She instructs. Peeta literally has to carry me from the room. He takes me to the lounge room and plonks me down on the love seat. He bends down in front of me so that we are at eye level. He puts his big, warm hands on my thighs and squeezes them lightly. "Katniss take a deep breath." I do. He smiles encouragingly, "Good now don't think about what they did to Gale, don't think about what's going to happen just think about how strong he is and how easy it will be for him to pull out of this."

Peeta, he always seems to know what to say. I quirk my lips up into a teeny tiny smile. "You always know what to say." I say softly.

He smiles at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank-you. Now are you still stressing?" I nod. He leans a little closer to me, "and now?" I nod again. He leans even closer so that now our noses touch and I can feel his hot breath on my skin. "what about now?" I nod although it's a little more hesitant. My thoughts keep saying Peeta, but what about Gale? Then he smiles and presses his lips to mine. They're soft and warm and send butterflies to my stomach. Peeta, everything is Peeta. All I can smell is Peeta, all I feel is Peeta, all I can think about is Peeta. "And now?" he whispers against my lips. I shake my head and press my lips firmly against his.

Peeta is like my drug, I need him. He knows how to make me better no matter what the situation is. He's my everything. He pulls away after a minute and smiles at me. "Are you ok now?"  
he asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I think I needed that." I chuckle a little breathily. He joins me.

A knock at the front door brings us back to reality. Peeta and I stop laughing immediately and I rush to the door feeling a little flustered. I open it and standing there is Madge. She looks really worried. I can see tears in her eyes, her eyebrows are scrunched together, and her lower lip is quivering slightly. I smile sadly and pull her in for a hug. She hugs me back for a moment before she pulls away. "I bought these over. It's all I have left. Will it be enough?" she asks frantically. She pulls out half a dozen clear liquid bottles.

"What is it?" I ask her looking back up into her blue eyes.

"It's from the Capital, it's called morphling. It's a strong pain killer. I don't want him to feel any pain so I bought these over." She explains quickly.

"This is amazing Madge, come on I'll take you to him." I say. I grab her hand and pull her towards the kitchen. Peeta is standing at the entrance, I hadn't even seen him leave the lounge after me. He smiles softly at Madge, we both know how tough this is for her.

"Mum, Madge bought morphling over for Gale." I say when I enter the kitchen.

My mother's eyes light up. "Oh thank-you so much dear. You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all Mrs Everdeen. I don't want him to feel any pain." She takes a look at Gale's bandaged body and lets out a horrified cry. I pull her into my chest and hold her tightly.

I pet her hair and whisper reassuring words in her ear. She sobs on my shoulder letting all her emotions out. "Shh, it's ok Madge. Deep breathes. Just one at a time. He's fine, he's going to be ok." Is what I continuously tell her. Although it sounds a lot like I'm trying to convince her just as much as me.

"He shouldn't feel anything once the drugs set in. Madge go lay down on the couch, I'll bring you a tonic for shock in a minute. Katniss let me take a proper look at your face." I weave in and out of everyone in the room. The Mellark men are still here so it's a little squishy in the kitchen.

She touches it lightly and I flinch and hiss at the same time. "Katniss." She sighs loudly. I watch her grab the salve that she used on Gale and then applies some to my face. She wraps a bandage securely so that it will heal faster. "Don't take this off Katniss until I tell you to ok?"

"Ok mum." I say in response. I see my reflexion in the window and flinch at the site. I look absolutely ridiculous.

"I think you look beautiful." Peeta says stepping up beside me. I swear Peeta must have a sixth sense that's purely based on my emotions and what's troubling me. He always seems to know what to say.

I laugh, "Peeta I look like a mummy."

"Well a very cute mummy then." He says and kisses me softly on the cheek that isn't swollen.

"Whatever Peeta." I say light heartedly. "Anyway you go get some sleep, or go comfort Madge. I'll stay here with Gale."

"I want to stay with you." He says.

I peck his check, "No Peeta. Madge needs one of us now and Gale needs me."

"He needs Madge don't you mean." Well that stung.

"I'm sure he would rather Madge but I am his best-friend so I can comfort him just as good as she can. Especially when she's in complete and utter shock that she doesn't know what to do. Besides I _want _to be here with him. I don't want to be anywhere else right now."

"You know I didn't mean that you couldn't Katniss. But I'll stay with Madge if it makes you feel better. Whatever makes you happy." He says.

I relax instantly, "Thanks." I sigh.

"It's fine Katniss. I'll see you soon." He says he kisses me once on the lips then on the forehead before he turns on his heel and strolls out of the kitchen. I let out a long breath and then turn back to the unconscious Gale. I notice that there isn't anyone in the kitchen anymore. Hazelle must have gone home whilst mum was fixing me up. I wonder where the other Mellark men went?

I grab a kitchen chair and put it next to Gale's face, I take a seat and grab his left hand in mine. I press a kiss to the back of his hand before I lean on the kitchen table. "Gale, if you can hear me please listen." I say, I wait a moment to gather what I'm going to say. I feel really silly doing this but it might make him feel better?

"Madge has literally gone into shock, she hasn't stopped crying since she got here, I screamed at my mother because she wouldn't give you strong enough pain killers and I swear Rye was close to tears when he first saw you. Please heal from this, Madge needs you. Think about your future child that's growing inside of her, your child needs you Gale. Just pull through please? I don't know what I would do if I lost my best-friend. Please just get better Gale. We all love you and we all need you, all you have to do is get better."

"Remember when we first met? You thought I was trying to steal from you when I was actually just trying to figure out how to make good snares. You scared the crap out of me when you popped out of nowhere in front of my face that day…"

"Anyway I'm glad that day happened, because if it didn't I doubt you would be like my big brother. I feel a little silly talking to you when you probably can't even here me, but I just hope you get better Gale."

I fall silent and rest my head on the table in the hopes of finding some shut eye.

It's a short while later when I feel a pair of familiar strong hands wrap around my shoulders. I blink a few times before I turn to look up into the familiar blue eyes belonging to Peeta Mellark. "Hey." I croak.

"Hey. How's he going?"

"The same. I just want him to wake up." I say turning back to face my closest childhood friend. "How's Madge?"

"She's ok. She's asleep at the moment. She's really worried about Gale but she's ok she knows he'll be ok so I managed to calm her down."

I nod, "That's good. Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Of course he will. It's Gale, he would have to be the most stubborn person I know. Asides you of course. Although sometimes he gives you a good run for your money."

"Shut-up Peeta I'm not that stubborn."

"You are actually, but there's nothing wrong with that."

I feel a light squeeze on my hand. I look down and see that it's Gale. He's waking up! "Peeta go get mother! Tell her he's waking up!"

Peeta runs from the room and I look back. Gale's eyes meet mine and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see his eyes open. "You're going to be ok Gale. I promise."

He squeezes my hand again and breaks into a smile, "Thanks Catnip."

**And that complete's chapter 7. So I thought I should mention that I have written this a little out of order but this isn't supposed to be exactly the same as the original Hunger Games. I wanted to put Gale's mishap before Katniss goes on the Voctory tour to make her more determined? I guess in wanting to prove Snow wrong. So yeah... **

**Anyway I hope it was ok :) Let me know what you thought? Next chapter will be the last one before the Victory tour officially begins. :) I will update in a few days because I feel bad for not updating sooner... **

**- MysteryNight xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, please don't hate me. I'm so so so SORRY that I haven't updated. I got a lot of hate for my writing and it really hurt me, I know that I should just ignore it but it really hurts when someone says I'm not a fan of hunger games, or this is a terrible story and that I should stop writing because I'm embarrassing my-self. I lost motivation to write this story and I'm sorry about that. I never wanted to hurt you guys because of this. Then I thought I'm not going to let these bitches get to me so I started writing again. Well my laptop crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! I was really upset about that. Then I went away with my family and then my best-friend so I haven't had any access to the internet or anything until now pretty much. I wrote an EXTRA LONG chapter to hopefully make up for my sudden dissappearance? I understand if you don't want to continue reading. I thought I should write at least one more chapter, it's up to you guys if you want me to keep writing... Anyway on to the chapter! **

**Quote of the day, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me." **

**Chapter Eight**

So it's been a week since Gale woke from his coma like state. Mother says he's made a speedy recovery. I knew he would though, it's' Gale. I know Gale better than I know my-self, and I just knew that he was going to be fine. He's tough. Not by choice, but because he had to be.

He moved out yesterday morning. Madge is now currently living with Gale at his family home. I'm really starting to consider the idea of the two of them moving into my place and me moving into Peeta's.

Currently I'm standing by my bedroom window, last night Peeta said that this weekend, our _final_ weekend before the Victory Tour begins, we will spend as a 'weekend date' as he put it. Today is Peeta's day to plan the date, tomorrow I have to come up with something…

But what am I supposed to do? I'm not a romantic. Peeta probably has like a full on romance date planned and it will be perfect, just like Peeta. Unlike me, we'll probably end up just watching t.v. How boring? Honesty times like these, I really question why Peeta fell in love with me.

"You've got that look." Peeta's soft voice breaks through my thoughts.

I spin around to face his twinkling eyes. "What look?" I ask.

He steps towards me, "That looks that you get when your deep in thought. Usually when something is troubling you. You're eyebrows crease together, and you get that little frown. I find it quite cute to be honest."

I cross my arms, "I do not have a look."

"Yes you do Katniss. Remember I see your pretty little face every day. I've watched you my entire life Katniss, I'm pretty sure I know what that 'look' is." He says matter-of-factly.

I scowl "Whatever Peeta."

He points at my face and bares a teasing grin, "And that right there, that scowl. You do that a lot too. It's almost always worn upon your beautiful face. But don't worry I think it's pretty sexy." He winks on the word 'sexy'. I never thought that Peeta could actually say the word sexy. It just doesn't seem to be in his vocabulary, but here is saying it. To me, like what?

"Peeta!" I moan in a complaining like way.

He chuckles and places his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. "You know I love you right?"

I smile up at him, "Of course I know that. I love you too." I stand up on my tiptoes and press my lips softly to his.

"Good because I have an amazing day planned." He takes my hand and pulls me from his room, down the stairs, out the front door towards who knows to where.

We walk hand in hand through town – I am slightly confused as to where we are going, but who cares I'll be with Peeta, so it should be good…

We come to a stop at a very familiar place, the Mellark's Bakery. _Why are we here? _"Peeta, you do realise that this is the bakery right?"

He smiles and his mop of blonde curls bob as he nods his head. "Of course Katniss, I spent almost my entire life here."

"Ok, but why are we here?"

"Why wouldn't we be here?" he answers my question with a question. If anyone else had done that, I'd probably rip their head off, but since it's Peeta I shrug it off.

"Well aren't we supposed to be having like a date day or something?" I am so totally confused at this point. What the hell has he got planned?

"I know Katniss, and I want to do something really special with you. Today I'm going to teach you how to bake. I want you to be a part of my life, which includes my family's business. I want to show you everything that's special to me, and this is where the date begins." He explains.

"But what about your mother?"

He smiles brightly at me, "Oh don't worry, she isn't here. She's barely ever here. Now come on, I can't wait to see how this goes."

"Why? Because I'm a terrible cook?"

He shrugs, "Well you may be a terrible cook, but I'm hoping that baking may be easier for you."

I laugh. "Peeta if I can't cook, I sure as hell won't be able to bake!"

"We'll see about that Kat." He takes my hand and pushes the door to the bakery open. The bell chimes as we enter. I spot Rye behind the counter sitting with his feet resting on the bench. I laugh again and a teasing smile seams to form on my face.

"Is this all you do at work Rye? Just laze around behind the counter?"

Rye jumps about a foot in the air. "Jesus Christ Katniss, you could give me a little warning."

"Aw did I scare you Rye?" I tease.

"No of course not! I cannot be scared… Especially by a little girl."

"Little girl?" I say raising my eyebrow, "Need I remind you that I won the hunger games?"

"Oh sure I know you won, but you couldn't beat me even if you tried sweetheart."

"Oh don't call me that, I don't need to hear it from you too…"

"Why does it annoy you, _sweetheart?" _

"Oh come on Rye, just let it go."

Rye turns his smiling face to Peeta, "Hey Peet! Whar are you doing here baby bro?"

"I'm going to show Katniss how to bake."

"Oh god should I have the hose ready?"

"Shut-up Rye!" I yell in utter annoyance.

He grins and laughs, "I'm sorry Katniss, but you really are an awful cook. And I'm not joking about the hose…"

"Rye I'll be watching her the entire time!"

"And that's exactly what I'm worried about. You'll get distracted by her and then what do you know the bakery is up in flames!"

"Rye, leave the kids alone. Katniss won't destroy the bakery, and if Peeta gets distracted Lee and I are back here. It'll all go smoothly."

"Dad you know I was only messin' with them."

Mr Mellark, I mean _James_ rolls his eyes – it's still really weird to call him James, I can't wrap my head around it. "Sure you were son. Now how are you two youngsters this morning?"

"We're great dad. You don't mind us being here?" Peeta says finally sounding hesitant.

_James _shakes his head. "Of course not me boy! You and Katniss are welcome here anytime! How's your mother and little Prim doing?"

"Oh they're great thanks, Mr Mellark. In fact mother seems to be a lot better." I say.

He smiles knowingly, "That's wonderful to hear. Tell her that I must drop by for a visit."

"Of course. I'm sure mother and Prim would love to see you. Prim thinks your absolutely great by the way. She adores you."

His smile brightens considerably at this new found information, "Well Primmy, is a very sweet little girl. I'll bring her sugar cookies when I visit."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"It's really no trouble at all Katniss. Besides you guys are like family."

"Well if it's no trouble."

"Not at all."

Peeta claps his hands together suddenly making me jump, "Well if you don't mind Katniss and I are going to start baking."

"Sure Peeta, you know where everything is." Mr Mellark says. Peeta and I step around the counter and he leads me to the back room. The room is just like I remember. Big but cluttered, wooden cupboards and surfaces as well as floors, baking ovens, honestly I think it's a fabulous baking room.

"You ready Katniss?"

"Sure am Peeta." He takes my hand and pulls me over to a long unoccupied bench. "So today I thought we'd try something simple, because it's your first time."

"What are we making?" I ask suddenly really excited.

"A loaf of bread."

I smile, "The exact type of bread that you first gave me Peeta, the bread that saved my own and my family's lives."

He smiles softly at me, "Yeah, that's what we'll be making."

"Great, because I've always wondered how you guys make bread to perfection."

"Perfection?" he scoffs, "Hardly, we just don't have any competition in 12."

I laugh, "I'll give you that. But in all honesty, I think you guys would still have the bestest tasting bakery around."

"Thanks for that." And on that note Peeta begins to collect all the ingredients he will need. "So first of all we have to make the dough." Peeta goes on and on about explaining how to do every single step in the recipe, surprisingly I actually listen and attempt to remember how to do this. "Ok so now we kneed the bread, you give it a go."

"Um how do you do that?" I ask cautiously.

Peeta smiles at me warmly. "Watch me first and then you try." I nod and watch closely. He presses his palms into the dough over and over, in a sort of rolling motion. "Now you try." I nod again and my hands replace his. Dough feels really weird, it's like sticky or soft or I don't really know how to explain it. It's just weird. My hands keep sticking to the dough and I just can't seem to get it!

Peeta lets out a chuckle, "Here let me help Katniss." He places his big, warm hands over my own and starts kneading my hands, which therefore starts kneading the bread dough. His body is pressed up against my own, so warm and strong. And his hands on my own are just too distracting! I can't concentrate! He's just so distracting! Why must he distract me so easily? It isn't fair.

"I think I'm getting it Peeta." I say after a little while.

I can feel his lips twist on my neck, "Maybe, but I don't think I want to let you go just yet…"

I smirk, "Well maybe I want you to let go of me."

"If so, I still won't let go. Besides you're trapped."

I spin around in his arms so that I am facing him. "You sure about that Peet?" I say raising an eyebrow. He smiles but before he gets to answer I duck down and dart out of his reach.

His smile fades, "Well that's hardly fair Katniss."

My grin widens, "I suppose not, but fairness isn't accounted for when you say I'm 'trapped'."

"You know I'll just have to catch you?" he asks, but with a confident tone like he _knows _he's going to catch me.

"Yeah you can try to catch me, but you won't. I am a lot faster than you."

"You may be faster, but I have more muscle."

"Muscle has no use when you can't catch me."

"Then you're not afraid to try?"

"Peeta, you should know that by now, being afraid just isn't my vocabulary…" That's when he darts for me, I pounce out of the way just in time. "It's not going to be that easy Peeta."

"I know that but well, I'll get you eventually." He makes his move again and I dart out of the way. This chasing type of game goes on for a while. "Ok Katniss I give up! I can't catch you, now can we just go back to baking?" he sounds so sincere that I walk towards him. As soon as I'm in arms reach he crushes my body against his own and the bench. Dammit I so should not have fallen for that!

He gives me a triumphed smile, "Silly Katniss, you should know that I don't give up quite so easily."

"Whatever Peeta! I will still win."

He bends his face down to mine, our lips a breath apart. "I think I've already won Kat." I grumble in defeat and Peeta's smile only widens. He closes the distance between our lips and I wrap an arm around his neck. He groans into the kiss and I smile in response. Right as his tongue darts out to meet my own I slip out from his grip. He turns around mortified.

"Told you I would win." I smirk.

"Ok ok, I give up! You win! Now will you get your perfect self over here so that I can continue kissing you?"

I smile brightly. "Sure Peeta." I literally jump into his arms, my arms firmly wrap around his neck and my legs grip together at his waist. He leans me against the counter top and his hands hold onto the slightly exposed skin above my waist.

"You know I didn't think 'baking in the bakery' was your code word for 'getting hot and heavy'…" A very familiar voice announces. Peeta and I break apart almost immediately and we both look over to see Rye standing at the kitchen entrance with an amused smirk on his face.

"Jesus Christ Rye!" Peeta complains.

"What? I do work here you know… I didn't know you were the type of guy who makes out with his girl on a bench. That's hot Peet, especially since you have a babe of a girlfriend."

"Don't talk about her like that Rye." Peeta says in a slightly angry tone. I rub his shoulder's in a calming way. I don't like it when Peeta's angry.

"I'm sorry baby bro. I see you guys are having _loads _of fun." Rye teases.

"Well we were until you walked in." I pipe in.

"I'm sorry Katniss, did I cock block you?"

I feel my-self blush a flaming red. "Rye!" Peeta yells.

Rye only laughs in response, asshole. "What? What I do?"

"Your seriously an asshole sometimes Rye…" Peeta says, Rye only snickers.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. But do you mind me joining?"

"RYE!" Peeta and I both exclaim.

"I'm joking guys! Keep ya pants on!"

"Wow Rye, that was the worst pun you could have possibly used." Peeta says, now it's Rye's turn to blush.

"It was fairly appropriate though, don't you think?"

"Whatever Rye, do you mind? We are trying to bake here." Peeta says.

"Doesn't look like too much baking is going on…" Rye trails off, suggestively wriggling his eyebrows.

"RYE!" I shout, I was starting to get really pissed off.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll leave you two lover birds _alone._" With one last final smirk Rye spun on his heels and left the kitchen.

I leant into Peeta's chest attempting to cover my blush, but he just pulled me up so that we were face to face. "Sorry about that Katniss, but you know Rye, he can be a bit of a jerk." I laughed at this. What Peeta said was true. "Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Peeta asks. I smile and lean closer to his also smiling lips.

After several minutes of intense kissing, I pull away breathing heavily. "You know you are meant to be showing me how to bake today." I say.

"Mmm, I suppose so. But I just like kissing you."

I laugh, I was so much more relaxed around Peeta now. He made me feel so at ease. "As much as I love kissing you too, I would very much like to learn how to bake bread and I want to have cheese buns!"

"Well if you insist my love." He stole another quick kiss before he let go of me and we went back to baking.

Peeta and I stayed at the bakery all day, we baked bread, chocolate cupcakes, strawberry tarts, lemon slice, butter cakes with butter icing, chocolate chip cookies, cheese buns and mud-cake. It all looked and smelled delicious, mainly due to Peeta. "What are we going to do with all this food Peeta?" I ask after we have finished baking. Peeta has flour all in his hair and face. His clothes are a mess but he's smiling and his blue eyes are shining.

"I don't know, eat it?" he suggests.

I smack him lightly on the arm, "We can't eat all that food Peeta!"

"Well I don't know then, what do you want to do with it?"

"Maybe we could give the strawberry tarts to Prim, the lemon slice to mother, the butter cakes to the Hawthorns, the mud cake to Gale and Madge and then we can have the rest?" I suggest.

"If that's what you're happy with, then of course." Peeta agrees easily.

"Well then let's go!" I say excitedly. Peeta boxes up the food and then puts them in a carry bag. He holds the bag in one hand and my hand in the other. He kisses the back of my hand and then starts to lead me to the front of the store.

"You guys leaving so soon?" Rye asks from behind the counter.

"You do realise that it's five o'clock right?" Peeta asks.

"Is it actually? Good because I want to go home."

"You still have another two hours Rye…" I say.

"I know but dad always lets me finish early. So I should be finishing up in an hour or so."

"Lucky you, any special plans?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not sure if you would call it special, but I am going to hang out with Gale."

"Ah, well have fun. Boys night?" I ask.

"Something like that."

"Well see ya later Rye. Say bye to dad for me."

"See ya Peet, bye Katniss."

"Bye Rye!" I call over my shoulder as Peeta drags me out the door. A gust of cold wind welcomes us as we step outside. It's freezing out here! I guess winter starts in a couple of weeks so Autumn is coming to a close… I shiver involuntary and Peeta glances at me.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"A little." I answer honestly hugging my free arm around my-self.

"Here." Peeta pulls me in close to him. My back presses into his front and he wraps his coat and arms around me instantly making me warmer.

"Thanks Peeta." I say hugging myself closer to him. He presses a soft kiss to the top of my head and rather awkwardly we trudge through town heading towards the Hawthorn residents.

Finally Peeta and I make it `home. Everyone was so thankful for the food that we gave them. So we didn't really get home until 6pm. "You go sit down Katniss I'm making you dinner."

"Peeta I can help you know?" I protest.

"Katniss today is my date plan."

"I know but you don't have to do all the work."

"Just go sit down or take a shower or something." Peeta says in a final town.

"Fine." I say in defeat, only because tomorrow it's _my _turn. I give him a short but sweet kiss before I head up the stairs towards the bathroom. I have flour and god knows what else on me and in my hair.

I turn the shower on and jump in. The hot water immediately relaxes my tense muscles. Being able to have a hot shower is a luxury to me now. When I lived in the seam I never got to have a proper shower, I guess the hunger games didn't turn out to be all bad. For example I met the love of my life from it, and now I don't have to stress about supporting my family. So even though I had to suffer through all that pain and torture, and I still have to live with it, in a way it was kind of worth it.

I wash my hair using a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I never really used shampoo either before the games. It's kind of nice to have clean, nice smelling hair. I still don't like shaving or waxing. I flinch at the thought of being waxed. That was not a fun experience.

I scrubbed my body clean of any unwanted substances and rinsed my-self off. Not wanting to keep Peeta waiting too long, I got out of the warm shower and quickly dried myself. I changed into a comfy pair of black trackies and my dark grey, slightly too bug hoody. I didn't really care too much of my appearance, I was just with Peeta and I was perfectly comfortable around him.

I went back downstairs to see a much cleaner version of Peeta, wearing something similar to me. I almost giggled at the sight. Peeta had on black trackies too but instead of grey he had a dark blue hoody. His hair was removed of flour now and I assume the rest of his body. I walk up behind him, my steps soundless, and hug him from behind. He jumps slightly but soon relaxes and wraps his right arm around me. I peek out from under his arm and give him a big smile. He's smiling back at me, and I can't help but feel content.

"You smell nice." He comments. "I love your smell, it's like vanilla, pine, and strawberry. But never the same it always switches between the three. I love it." Peeta says. "You smell like strawberry tonight." He mumbles off more to himself but I still heard.

"That's because I used the strawberry scented stuff tonight." I laugh.

He spins himself around so that now I'm leaning against his chest and his strong arms are wrapped around my waist. "Well then that makes a lot more sense now…"

I stand up on my tip toes and give him a quick kiss. As I'm pulling away Peeta just holds my face in place and deepens the kiss. I let out a squeak of surprise but I certainly don't complain, I relax and join into the passionate kiss.

We both pull away simultaneously when we are out of breath. "What was that for?" I pant.

He smiles, "Because I love you."

I laugh breathlessly but don't comment on his silly reasoning. I peck him once more before I step out of his arms. "So what's for dinner?"

"Lamb stew, I know it's your favourite."

My mouth feels like it's watering, "Yum! I love lamb stew!" I say excitedly.

"I know you do, you always get it all over you too."

"Shut-up." I say in a teasing tone. Peeta just laughs.

"It's just about done, do you want to get two bowels and two mugs and cutlery out?" He asks as he turns back to his stew.

"Sure thing Peeta." I travel around the kitchen pulling out everything that he asked for. I place it on the bench next to him and press a small kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks Katniss, go take a seat I'll be out in a minute." Peeta says. I go sit down at the table and wait for Peeta. Peeta is seriously a sweetheart, he made lamb stew for me because it was my favourite, he taught me how to bake, one of his favourite things to do, and he takes care of me. Something that has been missing since the day my father died. Not once since then has someone taken care of me, put my needs and wants first. Never. But Peeta does. I smile to my-self at how lucky I am to have someone like Peeta.

"Ok the stew is ready!" Peeta bellows from the kitchen. I laugh at Peeta, sometimes he is a bit of an idiot. Not in a bad way, in a very amusing way.

Moments later Peeta steps out from the kitchen he places a full bowel of lamb stew in front of me, a mug of hot chocolate and a cheese bun in front of me. "Thank-you so much Peeta!" I say gratefully.

"Anything for you my love." Peeta says, he presses his lips to mine for only a moment before he takes a seat with his own food and drink.

We dig in. the food is absolutely exquisite. Peeta is the most amazing cook. His lamb stew is better than the one from the Capital, the cheese bun feels like a cheesy cloud and the hot chocolate tastes like heaven. I make a lot of noises of utter happiness and content during the dinner.

"Peeta that was amazing." I say when I've licked the bowel clean, I feel like a dog when I do that, but if something tastes the good, you don't let it go to waste.

"Your amazing." He replies simply. I smile at him and to sit on his lap. He wraps his arm around my waste and my arms lock together behind his neck.

"I mean it Peeta, thank-you so much for today. It was perfect. Really." I say and kiss his nose lightly.

"It was only perfect because you were there."

"Stop being such a sap Peeta." I tease.

He grins, "I don't even care that you said that. I love you too much."

"I love you too Peeta." I say with a warm smile on my face.

"Let's go to bed." Peeta says with a hint of a smile.

"Ok." I agree easily.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow Kat." Crap, I still don't know what to do!

"You'll love it Peeta." I say trying to hide my inner torment from my face.

"I'll love it no matter what, so long as your there." He says. He stands up with me still in his arms and he carries me to his room bridal style.

I cuddle up to his chest and he spoons me from behind. I feel so safe and warm in Peeta's arms. I presses a feather like kiss to my temple before he cuddles me to him. "Goodnight Katniss, I love you."

"I love you too." I reply as his breathing starts to slow.

Think Katniss, think! What is something that I love, that I haven't done with anybody else before? The seam? No that's not very special… Then it hits me. I know exactly where I'm going to take Peeta tomorrow. It's the one place I haven't shown another soul since my father's death. It's one of the only places where I feel safe, it's special to my heart. And with that I let my eyes close and I drift off to a dreamless sleep.

I wake to small kisses pressing to every inch of my face, head and neck. I blink a few times before I shake off all my sleep. I smile sleepily, "Morning Peeta." I mumble.

"Good-morning beautiful." He replies pressing another soft kiss to my temple.

"Want some breakfast?" he asks.

I nod my head, "Yes please. Cheese buns and hot chocolate?" I ask excitedly.

"Whatever you want Kat." With one last final soft kiss to my lips Peeta roles out of bed and then pulls me up with him. We walk down the stairs hand in hand. Peeta sits me down on the couch before he goes to the kitchen to heat up the cheese buns and make us hot chocolate.

He comes back not even five minutes later with two steaming cups of hot chocolate and four warm cheese buns. "Mmm." I say. Peeta just chuckles and places the food down in front of me. I take a sip of my hot chocolate and my insides immediately warm up. I pick up one of the cheese buns and start to pick off pieces and eat.

"So what do you have planned for the day Katniss?" Peeta breaks through my dream like state with a smirk on his face.

"It's a surprise." I say mimicking his words from the day before.

"Aw come on Katniss, just give me a clue."

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'.

"Well will I need anything?"

"A few things but I will be packing it so that you won't know."

"Well can I help with anything?" he asks.

"Sure, you can make lunch." I say and then laugh.

He shakes his head but smiles anyway. "Anything for you my love, what would you like?"

I put my finger to my lip in a thoughtful way, "Egg and lettuce sandwiches!" I exclaim excitedly. Peeta had made me an egg and lettuce sandwich a few days ago and turns out I love them!

Peeta chuckles softly, "Ok egg and lettuce it is. You go get ready then and I'll pack lunch."

"Sure thing Peeta." I say and press a quick kiss to his cheek. I bound up the stairs and start packing. I grab the fleecy little red bikini Cinna sent to me along with the swim trunks that he had also sent for Peeta. I shudder at the thought of me wearing those tiny little things, but it's just Peeta so it didn't really bother me all too much. I quickly put the bikini on and a pair of denim shorts and just a baggy t-shirt. I braid my hair back, grab the small bag and put two towels in it. I also grab Peeta's sketch book and pencils; I know that he'll want to draw the place that I will be showing him…

Once I'm satisfied that I have packed everything that we will need I hurry back down the stairs to see Peeta sitting on the couch. I throw him a pair of khaki shorts (I don't even know how I _know _that), and a plain white t-shirt. "Put that on." I demand. He obliges and quickly puts his clothes on. "Ready?" I ask when he's dressed.

He flashes me his boyish grin, "I sure am Katniss." I smile back before I take his hand. I fling the backpack over my shoulder and Peeta holds the picnic basket.

"You know I would really like to know where we are going." Peeta says as I lead him towards the seam.

I smile cheekily at him, "I guess you're going to just have to find out." It's his turn to be confused…

"Please Kat?" he makes his puppy dog face at me.

"Nope don't pull that face at me Peeta." I say, "It's not going to work."

"But Katniss…" he complains.

"No Peeta, it's a surprise!" I say in a final tone.

"Why are we in the Seam?" he asks suddenly very confused.

"Well we have to walk through the seam to get to where we are going." I explain with a shrug of my shoulders. I glance over at Peeta, but he appears to be lost in thought.

Not even ten minutes later we are almost at the fence, about ten metres away and Peeta still hasn't figured it out. We arrive at my place at the fence and I smile up at Peeta, his eyes suddenly widen. "Katniss," he begins hesitantly, "why are we here?"

"I'm taking you into the forest."

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you something special to me. I want to show you the one place that I shared with my father, a place that I've never shown to another person." I say quietly sadness filling me.

"Katniss I don't want to ruin your safe place." Peeta says as he pulls me into his arms.

I shake my head, "No Peeta, you wouldn't ruin it. I want you to see it, I want to show you something important to me. I want to share this place with you. This place is meant to be shared and I just never found that one person to share it with, but then I found you Peeta and your worthy of this sacred place. In a way it will be like my father approves. Besides I want you to see a major part of my childhood, I want to share this with you and only you."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life." I respond easily.

"Well ok then. I want to see your special place."

I grin widely at him. "Ok well we have to climb through the hole, you might be a bit big so you may get a few scratches." I say.

"Won't I get electrocuted?"

I laugh. "No, the fence is never on. Here listen." I say as I incline my head and listen for a faint buzz that doesn't exist.

"What am I meant to be listening to?" Peeta asks, scrunching up his face in confusion. He looks adorable.

"Nothing! You can hear if the fence is on, which it isn't. If it is, then it usually has a faint buzzing sound." I explain.

"Well ok. I trust you Katniss." He says.

"Good." I say. I life the fence up as much as I possibly can, which isn't that big, but better than what it's like when you just have to squeeze through. Peeta hesitates a moment before he gets down on his belly and army crawls through the fence. He gets caught a couple of times and I can tell that he got scratched on his back.

"That is actually really difficult." Peeta says when he stands up on the other side of the fence.

I laugh, "Peeta, you're just too big."

"Is that your way of calling me fat?"

I laugh even harder, "Peeta… You are like, the complete opposite to fat."

He grins broadly, "Aw thanks babe."

I raise my eyebrow at me, "Babe? Really? Did you turn into Rye recently?"

He chuckles, "No, I just like to tease. Now are you coming to join me on the other side of the fence?"

I smile, "Sure am, babe." He smirks. I push my backpack and picnic basket under the fence and then I swivel my way under the fence.

"You make it look so easy."

"With practise my dear." I say. "Now come on." I fling my pack back on to my back and then start to trudge through the forest. I find the familiar tree and then start to trudge through the mud, and winding path.

About an hour and a half later, I see the clearing up ahead. My pace automatically picks up and by the sounds of it so does Peeta's. I push the final branch to the side and step into the lake's clearing. I hear Peeta gasp as he joins me in the clearing. "Wow Katniss, it's beautiful." It is beautiful, he's not lying. The way the trees stand tall and branch out makes you feel protected and safe, how the lake is so clear it's almost blue, how the sun shines through the trees giving it a magical feel, and the beautiful scattered daffodils around the grass area makes it appear like it was a gift from god.

The place radiates happiness, warmth, safety and hope. This place feels like home. "I haven't been here since the night my father died." I say not directly to Peeta, more to my-self but I know he heard. I didn't think I would feel so _relieved _to come back. I thought I would feel sad and break down, but quite the opposite, I feel _happy. _I feel absolutely free like nothing is holding me back, I haven't felt like that since the day my father died.

"Are you alright?" Peeta asks softly placing his strong hands on my shoulders and giving them a light squeeze.

"I am actually, I haven't felt this good in a long time. I thought coming back would bring back too many memories and make me sad. It does bring back good memories but they make me happy. I haven't had a chance to relive my fathers and my own memories, I haven't allowed it, but I really should have. They are some of the greatest times in my life. I'm glad I decided to bring you here." I say and turn around so that I'm facing Peeta. His blue eyes are shining, I love Peeta's eyes.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to show me such a special place to you." Peeta says quietly, almost a whisper.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather bring, Peeta. I love you and I want you to know me, everything about me. The good and the bad. And this is certainly the good."

"I wish I bought my sketchbook, this place is amazing." He sighs.

I smile up at him, "Well because I know you so well, I packed your sketchbook and other art equipment. I figured you might want to draw this place, I know that if I could I would."

He smiles his boyish grin that I love so much, "Did I mention that I love you?"

"I believe you have."

"Good, because I do. I really do."

"I love you too Peeta."

"Good because I would be a bit worried if you didn't…"

I laugh and shake my head, "I don't think it's possible for me not to love you. Now, it's time to get changed." I say clapping my hands together.

"Changed?" Peeta asks, looking and sounding confused.

"Yeah, I'm going to teach you how to swim."

"Swim?!" Peeta asks outraged.

"Yes swim. It's _really _fun. No one should not learn how to swim." I say.

He shakes his head from side to side, "I don't want to. I'm afraid of the water."

"Don't be afraid Peeta, I'll be with you."

"How do you even know how to swim?" Peeta asks quickly, almost confusingly.

"My dad taught me. I haven't swam in a while but I know how to. It's not something that you forget." I explain.

"Um, um, um ok. Yeah. I'll um, I'll um learn how, how to, how to, to, to swim." Peeta stutters. I know he's afraid, I was scared when I first learnt.

"I promise you'll be fine Peeta. Now put these shorts on." I rummage through my backpack and pull out the light blue swim trunks that I packed for Peeta and hand them to him. He takes them reluctantly and turns around to get changed. I strip off my top and shorts and turn around to face Peeta. He's already changed and his eyes bulge when he sees me.

"Holy crap Katniss, where on earth did you get that." He points to my red bikini with a shaking finger.

I shrug, "Cinna sent it to me. Do you like it?"

"Liking it is an understatement. Thankyou Cinna!"

"You're such a perve Peeta." I smirk. I beckon him with my forefinger, "Come on time to swim."

"How about you go first and show me that you can swim?" he suggests. I role my eyes but comply to his request. I turn to face the lake, I take a deep breath and then I dive into the lake. Cool water rushes against my skin. It feels so good. I stay under the water for a moment longer just enjoying the feeling of being under water before I resurface.

"That good enough for you?" I ask, I can feel the massive smile on my face I've missed the water.

"I suppose so. Do I really have to do this Katniss?"

"Yes Peeta, you will LOVE it!" I exclaim. I swim back to the bank and stand in front of Peeta. "Give me your hand." I hold out my own for him to take. Hesitantly he takes my hand and grips it tightly. I start tugging on it and pull him into the lake slowly. One step at a time.

"It's freezing Katniss!" he exclaims when he steps into the water.

"Are you serious? It's amazing!" I say. I pull him in a bit further so that we are now waist deep.

"I don't want to do this."

"Peeta, it's just like a big bathtub." I say reassuring him.

"I never liked having a bath." He admits.

"Well now you will. Do you trust me?" I ask.

"You know I do."

"Then I'm going to teach you how to float. Lay on your back and push your tummy out. Relax and keep your legs and arms straight." I explain. "I'll support you, I promise I won't let go of you until I know you'll stay afloat."

"Are you sure. I won't sink will I?"

"No Peeta."

"Ok, well here goes nothing." Very slowly Peeta does as I instructed. I support his head and back. I can feel Peeta shaking.

"Calm down Peeta, you're doing great." I say encouragingly. He doesn't answer me, but I think that's because he's freaking out. "I'm going to let go now, now don't freak out I'm standing right here. I won't leave you, you'll be ok." I slowly release my hold on Peeta and take a step back. Somehow Peeta manages to stay afloat. "That's it Peeta, you're doing amazing." I encourage. A few moments later though Peeta starts thrashing around. I jump in and quickly pull him up so that he is standing. "You did really well Peeta." I say holding his face in my hands.

"That was petrifying." Peeta states.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" I ask.

He sighs loudly, "I guess not, I just, I don't like water. It feels like it's holding me against my own will."

"You ready to try it again?" I ask. He shakes his head but does it anyway.

This goes on for a while. Just working on Peeta's floating technique and getting him comfortable in the water. Eventually we start with him going under water and then resurfacing. When I think he's ready I teach him just the basic breaststroke. It's easy to learn and it's a slow pace. After many failed attempts and almost drowns Peeta manages to swim from one side of the lake to the other.

"You did it Peeta!" I say excitedly.

"Do I have to do that again?" he asks.

"Just once more and then we can eat." I say. "Please?" I beg with a slight pout.

"Fine!" he says in defeat. I watch him take a deep breath before he awkwardly dives back into the water and strokes his way across back to me. It looks more like a doggy paddle but it's better than nothing I suppose. He pops up in front of me and gives me a big smile. "Food?" is all he says.

"Well a promise is a promise." I say with a shrug. We both get out of the lake, I hand him one of the towels and take the other for myself. I dry myself off quickly and then change back into the clothes I had on earlier.

Peeta and I sit together on the picnic blanket that he packed and eat our egg and lettuce sandwiches, which are delicious mind you. After we eat Peeta takes out his sketchbook and I lay back and watch him draw. I watch the concentration etched upon his face and the confident flicks of his wrists. I'd love to see what he's drawing but I prefer to see the final product.

Peeta and I just sit in silence, enjoying each-others company, probably the last chance we'll get for a long time. Especially with the Victory Tour starting tomorrow. Well not officially starting, but the preparations.

"It's so peaceful out here." Peeta says after a while.

"Yeah, I love it. It's all just natural. It hasn't been touched, I think that's the best part. Plus when I'm here I feel like I have no worries, I feel free."

"That's exactly how I feel." Peeta agrees.

"We'll have to head back soon though…" I say regretfully. I don't want to leave.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't we won't be able to navigate out way back and we'll end up sleeping out here all night. We'll freeze and have a very high chance of dying." I explain.

"Oh right." We remain silent for a little while longer before I start to feel the chill. I know it's time to go. "We need to leave Peeta. It's going to be dark soon."

"I don't really want to leave, it's so beautiful."

"I know, but we can always come back…" I say trailing off. "Well not until winter finishes."

Peeta puffs out a breath before heaving him-self off the ground and then pulling me up after him. "There's just something I have to do first."

"Sure Peeta, what did you want to do?" I ask softly.

"You know I love you with all my heart right?" I nod in response, where was he going with this? "And you love me, yes?"

"Of course I do Peeta!"

He takes a deep breath before he kneels down on one knee in front of me, he holds both my hands in his, and I'm beyond confused at this moment. What's he doing? "I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I love how brave and strong you are, I love that you put the ones you love even before yourself. I love how you make me feel, I love your smile, I love your silver eyes and I love how you look at me. I love how you trust me with your deepest secrets, I love your laugh and I love how you don't expect anything of anyone. I just love you Katniss. Your perfect for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you if you'll allow it. Will you marry me Katniss?"

My first emotion is shock and then anger, and then confusion, then happiness, and joy. I'm overwhelmed with emotion. I nod my head with a couple of tears in my eyes. "Yes Peeta of course I'll marry you!"

He grins a breathtaking smile and produces a silver ring. He slips it on my finger, a perfect fit. He stands up and I fling my arms and legs around him pulling him in for a deep kiss. We pull apart both of us smiling and radiating happiness. "I could never ask you to marry me not in our own time, I wanted to ask you at a place that was special to you and here just seems like the perfect place."

A few more tears slip down my face, why am I so emotional?! "I love you Peeta." I crash my lips back to his. Who would ever see the day that I, Katniss Marie Everdeen would be happy about being engaged. I never wanted to get married, but with Peeta, marriage doesn't seem so bad. And it's not like we have to have kids anyway…

"I love you too Katniss." He breathes when our lips part. "Let's go home."

"Right because we have a _big, big, big _day tomorrow!" I say imitating Effie's voice. Peeta and I both break out into a fit of laughter.

We pack up our things and then holding hands we start walking back to the fence.

My life is so perfect right now, I'm happy, Prim and my mother are happy, Peeta is happy, Gail and Madge are starting their own little family, the Mellark's are the same as usual and everything just seems to be falling into place.

But then again, tomorrow could change everything, and knowing Snow, my good fortune is about to be over.

**So yes this was the 'date' chapter. There hasn't been a lot of Katniss/Peeta time... Plus I wanted to write something light for a bit. And yes Peeta proposed 'awh!' He's such a sweetheart.  
I'm sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes.  
So yeah leave a review and let me know if you want me to keep writing. I apologize! I'm so sorry for the delay! Please forgive me? :( **

**- MysteryNight xoxo**


End file.
